LABYRINTH (EXO)
by Myka Reien
Summary: (Case 2) is UP!/Hidup itu seperti labirin. Jalan dan belokan yg kau pilih akan menjadi penentu takdirmu. Kau tdk akan pernah bisa kembali ke pintu masuk sekalinya memutuskan untuk mulai. Kau harus menyelesaikan permainan ini supaya bisa keluar. BERANI COBA?/KaiSoo. ChanBaek. HunHan. KrisHo. ChenMin. TaoXing/Yaoi!GS!DLDR!/Sebagai reader yang baik, RnR please...!/Nice to meet you...!
1. Prolog

Title: Labyrinth (Prolog)

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, ChanBaek, TaoXing, KrisHo, ChenMin, HunHan

Genre: Rate T, Yaoi(?)

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**LABYRINTH**

**(Prolog)**

.

.

.

Dimulai dari sebuah kasus pembunuhan seorang Presiden Direktur di sebuah perusahaan agensi ternama di Seoul. Kasus pembunuhan yang di-judge oleh sebagian orang sebagai kasus bunuh diri karena setting-nya yang berada di ruangan tertutup dan bersih dari sidik jari orang kedua maupun orang ketiga.

"_Ini bukan kasus bunuh diri. Ini adalah pembunuhan dan pelakunya adalah _EVE._ Percayalah padaku!" _–Chen–  
"_Bercak darahnya terlalu melebar kalau 'hanya' karena ditembak pistol. Senjata yang cocok untuk efek seperti ini adalah senapan laras panjang." _–Kris–  
"_Ini bukan pembunuhan, Hyung. Ini pembantaian. Pembunuhan tidak sekejam ini." _–Chanyeol–

Sementara itu, di SMA Soram...

"_Ulzzang group?" _–Kai–  
"_Uhm, Luhan Sunbae, Yixing Sunbae, Byun Baekhyun, dan Do Kyungsoo. Mereka adalah 'idola' yang sejak hari pertama masuk ke sekolah ini posisinya tidak tergantikan. Meskipun mereka namja, tapi mereka sangat tampan. Terlalu tampan malah. Karena terlalu tampan itu mereka jadi terlihat cantik. Aku yakin kau akan langsung menyukai mereka, Kai-ya." _–Sehun–  
"_Oh Sehun, apa kau sudah berubah jadi gay?" _–Kai–

"_Sunbaenim, aku menyukaimu." _–Sehun–  
"_Mian, tapi aku tidak berkencan dengan sesama namja."_ –Luhan–

"_Kenapa Sunbae selalu sendirian?"_ –Tao–  
"_Karena seorang 'dewi' juga selalu sendirian melakukan pekerjaannya mengatur dunia."_ –Yixing–

"_Pernahkah kau membaca Mitologi Yunani? Di cerita kuno itu disebutkan kalau para dewa dan dewi pengatur dunia juga memiliki kisah dan masalah mereka sendiri layaknya para manusia. Hera, yang harus selalu menyimpan dendam pada Zeus karena terus-menerus mengkhianatinya. Demeter, yang harus merelakan Persephone meninggalkannya untuk menjadi ratu dunia bawah. Hestia, yang rela kesepian meninggalkan Olympus untuk hidup bersama dengan para manusia. Artemis, dewi bulan yang cantik namun lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di hutan dengan para binatang. Aphrodite sang 'pelacur'. Dan Athena, dewi perawan yang hanya memikirkan perang. Lihat, para dewi yang punya wewenang mengatur dunia sesuka hati mereka pun bisa memiliki masalah. Dan saat manusia diberi pilihan untuk melakukan 'apapun' guna menyelesaikan masalah mereka, kenapa para dewi tidak?" _–Aphrodite–

"_Aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Tapi bukan sebagai namja. Aku berani bersumpah waktu itu dia adalah yeoja. Aku yakin itu." _–Kai–

"EVE _adalah kelompok pembunuh bayaran wanita yang memakai nama para dewi dalam Mitologi Yunani sebagai code name mereka. Sampai saat ini aku baru menemukan 3 nama. Hera, yang menjadi pemimpin _EVE, _Demeter, dan Athena_._ Athena adalah pembunuh terbaik di _EVE._ Dia adalah sniper yang punya keakuratan 100%. Dan aku yakin, selain mereka bertiga masih ada orang lain lagi." _–Chen–

"_Target kita selanjutnya adalah Kepala Kepolisian Oh dan Kepala Kejaksaan Kim. Artemis, Hestia, kalian bertanggung jawab di misi Oh. Aphrodite, Athena, kalian ada di misi Kim. Biar aku dan Demeter yang mengurus komplotan detektif sialan itu." _–Hera–

"_Kim Jongin?" _–Kyungsoo–  
"_Darimana kau tahu nama kecilku?" _–Kai–

"_KAU ADALAH PEMBUNUHNYA!"_

* * *

_**The Casts:**_

**Kim Chen**  
Seorang namja special gift yang mendapatkan title 'Jaksa' di usianya yang baru 16 tahun. Punya ambisi yang besar dalam setiap kasus pembunuhan –terutama kasus penembakan– dan terobsesi dengan kelompok pembunuh bayaran bernama _EVE_ yang dia yakini sebagai pelaku dari pembakaran seluruh anggota keluarganya 10 tahun yang lalu. Chen punya seorang namdongsaeng bernama Kim Jongdae yang sebenarnya adalah namdongsaeng dari anak pelayan kenalannya yang juga tewas dalam tragedi kebakaran itu.

**Wu Kris  
**Ketua tim penyidik _Eden, _salah satu nama tim penyidik di Kepolisian Pusat Seoul. Seorang detektif muda yang cerdas, penuh semangat, rasional, dan punya daya imajinasi yang tinggi. Kemampuannya adalah _think out of box._ Jika disandingkan dengan Chanyeol, detektif _think out of box_-style yang lain, mereka akan menjadi duo detektif yang tak terkalahkan dalam menyelesaikan setiap kasus yang rumit. Kris sangat menyukai game dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan galaksi.

**Park Chanyeol  
**Anak buah kesayangan Kris dan bisa dibilang merupakan 'bagian lain dirinya', karena kerjasama mereka yang sangat sempurna dalam setiap misi memecahkan kasus-kasus –terutama kasus pembunuhan– yang rumit dan berbahaya. Selain menjadi seorang detektif kepolisian, Chanyeol juga punya pekerjaan sampingan yaitu menjadi pelatih tim basket di SMA Soram. Dia mau capek-capek punya dua pekerjaan karena dia menyukai seorang siswa di SMA Soram. Seorang namja yang dia anggap seperti yeoja karena 'kecantikan'nya, sang ulzzang dan diva sekolah, Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol bukan gay, hanya seseorang yang punya selera 'sedikit unik'.

**Kim Kai / Kim Jongin  
**Jongin adalah nama kecil Kai sebelum usianya 6 tahun dan sebelum dia 'disembunyikan' di Jepang. Saat umur 6 tahun dia pernah diculik dan nyaris terbunuh, disebut jika komplotan penculik itu adalah orang-orang dari _EVE_. Pengalaman mengerikan tersebut tidak membuatnya trauma, malah sebaliknya, mencetaknya menjadi seorang namja yang kuat dan tidak punya rasa takut. Kai adalah anak laki-laki dari Kepala Kejaksaan Seoul dan merupakan murid pindahan dari Jepang yang juga baru menginjakkan kaki kembali di Korea setelah 10 tahun pengasingannya. Dia kembali ke Korea dengan satu tujuan, menemukan gadis kecil yang pernah membantunya melarikan diri saat diculik 10 tahun lalu yang juga dia nobatkan sebagai 'cinta pertama'nya.

**Oh Sehun  
**Seseorang yang juga masuk dalam daftar ulzzang SMA Soram. Seorang namja berwajah tampan dan dingin, nyaris expressionless, namun sebenarnya dia hanyalah seorang 'anak kecil' yang ceria, polos, dan sangat manja. Sehun adalah teman baik Kai dan mereka semakin akrab karena hubungan kedua Ayah mereka yang sangat baik. Sehun adalah anak laki-laki dari Kepala Kepolisian Pusat Seoul. Hobi Sehun adalah membuat kerusuhan dengan Kai dan bergelayutan manja pada bodyguard pribadinya, Tao. Sehun menyukai Luhan, Sunbae yang juga menjadi ulzzang di sekolahnya. Meski Luhan adalah namja, tapi Sehun tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai seorang namja karena menurutnya Luhan itu lebih 'cantik' daripada yeoja tulen.

**Xi Luhan  
**Cerminan seorang namja yang cool dan cute dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dia sangat keren di mata yeoja dengan sikapnya yang memang gentleman, namun begitu 'cantik' di mata namja karena wajahnya yang cute overload. Tak hanya para yeoja yang mengidolakannya, para namja juga menyukainya dan jika Luhan berkata dia adalah seorang gay maka seluruh siswa di sekolah akan menjadi gay waktu itu juga.

**Huang Zitao  
**Sering dipanggil sebagai Tao. Baru berusia 16 tahun namun menguasai kemampuan beladiri dengan sangat baik dan terlatih untuk menjadi petarung sejak kecil. Dia adalah bodyguard pribadi Sehun, putra tunggal Kepala Kepolisian Pusat Seoul, yang pada akhirnya juga melindungi Kai, sahabat Sehun yang juga merupakan putra tunggal Kepala Kejaksaan Seoul. Karena menjadi bodyguard, kepribadian Tao lebih kalem dan cool jika dibandingkan dengan dua tuannya yang mirip kutu loncat. Namun karena 'kediaman'nya itu jugalah dia sering menjadi korban dari kejahilan Sehun dan Kai. Tao menaruh perhatian pada Sunbae-nya, Yixing, yang selalu terlihat sendirian dan bermain piano dengan wajah sedih di ruang musik.

**Zhang Yixing  
**Salah satu ulzzang di SMA Soram yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Healing Smile Prince' karena senyuman manisnya yang selalu terlihat sejuk dan menenangkan seolah bisa menyembuhkan semua jenis rasa sakit. Meskipun punya 'senyuman penyembuh', tapi image Yixing sedikit suram. Dia pendiam, tertutup, dan jarang terlihat bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Kebiasaannya adalah menyendiri di ruang musik dan bermain piano dengan wajah sedih.

**Do Kyungsoo  
**Flower boy paling pintar di sekolah –namun sedikit lemah di pelajaran olahraga– bertubuh petite dengan kulit seputih susu dan mata sebulat bulan. Kalau saja dia tidak terlalu pendiam dan punya glare seperti ingin membunuh semua orang, dia pasti akan menjadi yang paling populer seperti Luhan karena memang wajahnya sangat 'cantik' dan terlalu cute untuk disia-siakan menjadi seorang namja.

**Byun Baekhyun  
**Ulzzang centil yang sangat tahu cara memanfaatkan wajah cute dan tubuh mungil seperti yeoja-nya. Dia populer di kalangan yeoja karena sifatnya yang ceria dan easy going. Sementara para namja menyukainya karena dia sangat pandai ber-aegyo dan tahu bagaimana caranya mencuri hati sesama namja dengan semua 'kecantikan' di tubuhnya.

**Kim Suho  
**Jika Yixing punya 'senyuman penyembuh', maka Suho adalah pemilik 'senyuman malaikat'. Dokter muda yang bertugas di UKS SMA Soram ini, meskipun bukan lagi seorang siswa, namun termasuk dalam daftar idola para murid karena kebaikan hati, kelembutan tutur kata, dan wajah tampannya yang menguarkan aura bersinar seperti malaikat. Suho cukup dekat dengan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo sering sekali pingsan ketika jam olahraga sehingga harus mendekam di UKS dan menjadi pasiennya.

**Kim Minseok  
**Sahabat dekat Suho yang juga menjadi sesama staff SMA Soram. Minseok adalah guru musik. Dia terkenal jarang bicara walaupun punya suara yang sangat indah ketika bernyanyi. Minseok dan Suho sering terlihat minum teh bersama di kantin ketika ada waktu senggang. Mereka juga beberapa kali nampak mengobrol akrab di dalam UKS layaknya teman dekat.

"_Hidup itu seperti labirin. Terlalu banyak tikungan dan belokan yang mirip. Saat kau bertemu dengan satu cabang dan merasa pernah melewatinya, kau seharusnya tahu jika itu bukanlah cabang yang sama. Meskipun berputar-putar, labirin tidak akan membiarkan penjelajahnya kembali ke jalan yang pernah dia lewati. Karena hanya ada 2 akhir yang menunggumu ketika kau memutuskan untuk masuk ke sebuah labirin. Keluar dengan selamat atau tersesat selamanya. Jalan dan belokan yang kau pilih akan menjadi penentu takdirmu. Dan satu hal yang pasti, kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke pintu masuk."  
_–Athena–

* * *

Pada akhirnya aku bikin juga, aduh mian~ ._. padahal ada banyak cerita yang belum kelar tapi malah nekad bikin cerita baru #plak  
Mana lagi banyak agenda juga #nangissendiri ㅠㅠ  
Tapi sayang idenya kalo dibuang gitu aja, pengen bikin 'sesuatu yang beda' dan semoga cerita ini gak berakhir di-delete ㅠㅠ  
Mohon dukungannya, Reader-nim^^ Ppyong~❤

* * *

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN, Another galaxy in the solar systeM" a/n admin Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui PM / twitter / ask . fm / blog / WP (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


	2. Case 1

Title: Labyrinth (Case 1)

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, ChanBaek, TaoXing, KrisHo, ChenMin, HunHan

Genre: Rate T, Yaoi(?)

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**LABYRINTH**

**(Case 1)**

.

.

.

Sinar keemasan dari ufuk timur menyapa malu-malu, memancar lembut dengan bias hangatnya yang membuat titik embun berkilau laksana butiran permata di pucuk-pucuk runcing rerumputan hijau yang baru tumbuh di awal musim semi. Garis samar jingga sang fajar perlahan memudar berganti dengan warna putih cahaya matahari yang bertahta dengan cepat menguasai perpotongan horison bumi sebelah timur, membangunkan separuh belahan planet hingga menunjukkan geliat kehidupannya.

Cahaya cerah yang sama, sinar hangat yang sama, juga memancar menembus kaca bening yang menutup rapat sebuah jendela kantor yang menyuguhkan kesunyian. Warna putih yang terbias teratur melalui partikel-partikel padat kaca tebal kedap suara itu jatuh menyiram tepat di permukaan lantai yang berwarna merah oleh cairan amis yang mulai lengket dan kering. Panas cahaya matahari membuat lapisan terluar genangan darah itu menguap, semakin menyebarkan aroma anyir serupa bau tempat pemotongan hewan ternak yang pasti keadaannya tidak jauh beda dari ruang kerja itu sekarang. Hening, suram, dengan warna merah darah berceceran dimana-mana, seolah malaikat kematian masih belum beranjak dari sana.

Di antara bercak darah yang berkilau indah serupa tebaran kerikil ruby karena disiram cahaya polos matahari, tergeletak sesosok tubuh manusia yang diam beku di permukaan lantai. Kulit wajahnya yang berkeriput telah memutih kehabisan darah dengan sepasang mata yang terbuka yang juga berwarna putih. Lubang darah yang sudah menghitam menghias manis di kedua belah pelipisnya sementara tangan kanannya memegang kaku sebuah pistol hitam yang bisu dan dingin seperti keadaannya saat ini.

Tik, tik, tik, irama konstan yang mengalun merdu dari jam bulat yang menggantung dengan tatapan tanpa dosa di dinding seputih salju seolah telah berubah menjadi requiem yang dinyanyikan oleh malaikat maut sebagai hadiah untuk sekedar menghibur jiwa yang sedang meratap di sebelah raganya yang telah membeku, mati seorang diri di balik pintu dan jendela yang terkunci.

**-o0o-**

_**Kantor polisi. Ruang kerja EDEN**_

"Korban adalah Il Nam Soo. Usia 64 tahun. Pekerjaannya adalah Presiden Direktur agensi NamStar Entertainment. Penyebab kematian, kehabisan darah karena luka tembakan di sebelah kanan kepala yang langsung menembus sisi kirinya. Korban meninggal seketika. Senjata yang digunakan adalah pistol. Hasil penyidikan akhir memutuskan kalau korban bunuh diri."

Namja berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi di balik meja bertuliskan "Chief Detective" itu menghela napas pendek sebelum akhirnya membuang bundelan kertas berisi laporan kasus pembunuhan ke atas mejanya. Wajah tampannya yang tidak mirip dengan orang Korea dan lebih didominasi oleh garis-garis keturunan Eropa, nampak sangat tidak puas karena sesuatu hal. Mendung kelam yang sarat oleh banyak pertanyaan terlihat jelas menaungi sepasang alis tebal matanya yang juga berwarna pirang.

"Hahh, bunuh diri ya ... kenapa di jaman yang semakin modern ini manusia malah punya pikiran yang semakin pendek? Apa jangan-jangan kemajuan teknologi sebenarnya meminta pajak dari pikiran setiap orang? Makanya karena terus-menerus dipotong untuk membayar pajak itu pikiran mereka semakin dan semakin pendek setiap harinya. Aigoo~" keluh namja yang bicara dengan aksen Seoul yang sedikit kaku itu sembari memundurkan kursi lalu menaikkan kedua kaki panjangnya ke atas meja dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan malas ke bantalan kursi yang empuk.

"Tapi, Hyung..." sebuah suara berat menimpali perkataan namja tinggi berambut pirang dan berwajah blasteran tadi. Seorang namja jangkung lain dengan rambut berwarna merah marun dan cuping telinga lebar mirip kurcaci terlihat mengambil kertas laporan yang sebelumnya dibuang oleh rekannya di atas meja, lalu membaca dalam hati setiap baris hasil penyidikan dengan seksama. Bola mata yang mengisi frame lebar ber-double eyelids dalam tersebut nampak serius memahami isi dari laporan yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa benar Il Nam Soo meninggal karena bunuh diri?" desis belahan bibir tipis itu dengan sepasang mata lebar yang menuntut jawaban masuk akal atas satu pertanyaannya barusan yang seyogyanya menyimpan seribu keraguan.

Namja berambut pirang hanya menanggapi kalimat temannya dengan helaan napas panjang. Dia mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit-langit ruang kantor dengan roda mesin berputar stabil di dalam otaknya. Sepasang matanya yang berwarna coklat, satu-satunya anggota badan yang menjadi bukti ada darah Korea yang mengalir bercampur dengan darah Eropa di dalam tubuh tegapnya, terlihat kosong memandang atap di atas kepalanya, menandakan jika dia sedang tenggelam dalam alur pikiran yang mengalir tenang serupa aliran sungai Han.

"Kris Hyung," panggil namja berambut merah pada rekannya yang mendadak diam.

"Kalau ini pembunuhan..." namja berambut pirang yang dipanggil 'Kris' itu menggumam pelan.

"Ini jelas-jelas pembunuhan. Meski menggunakan teknik ruang tertutup yang sempurna dan sama sekali tak ada sidik jari lain selain sidik jari korban, tapi tetap ada sesuatu yang ganjil," desis namja jangkung yang berdiri tegak di depan meja Kris dengan masih mencermati foto-foto TKP yang terlampir di bagian belakang bundelan laporan tersebut.

"Posisi mati korban misalnya. Kenapa dia harus menghadap lemari kaca dengan pintu di sebelah kiri tubuhnya dan jendela di sebelah kanannya? Kenapa dia harus ada di posisi itu? Kenapa bukan di posisi lain? Duduk kursi mungkin. Kalau memang dia bermaksud untuk bunuh diri, bukankah setidaknya dia harus mencari posisi yang sedikit elit. Dia 'kan PresDir. Seharusnya dia mati dengan tetap berada di 'singgasana'nya dan bukan malah melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca lemari. Dia bukan orang narsis 'kan?"

"Selain itu, bercak darahnya..." desis Kris. "Bercak darahnya terlalu melebar kalau 'hanya' karena ditembak pistol. Senjata yang cocok untuk efek seperti ini adalah senapan laras panjang."

"Tapi, Hyung. Peluru untuk senapan laras panjang tidak sama seperti peluru pistol. Peluru yang ada di TKP jelas-jelas peluru pistol," protes namja berambut merah marun dengan sepasang alis tebal yang mengerut.

"Ara, tapi aku pernah dengar kalau ada senapan laras panjang yang memakai peluru seperti peluru pistol," ujar Kris membuat rekannya membeliakkan mata lebar-lebar.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu, seharusnya benda itu jadi benda yang sangat jarang ada di dunia 'kan? Itu pasti jadi senjata yang langka. Hyung, kita bisa sangat gampang melacak keberadaannya!" namja berambut merah bersorak girang.

Kris menyeringai kecil dan kembali menatap langit-langit kantornya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Walaupun itu benda yang langka, tapi kalau sudah tercemar oleh tinta mafia tetap saja jadi benda yang sulit ditemukan, Chanyeol-ah. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau 'dunia bawah' tidak akan pernah melewatkan benda-benda seperti itu. Lagipula, mulut mafia sangat mahal. Mereka tidak makan nasi ataupun uang, tapi mereka 'makan nyawa manusia'. Mustahil bisa mengorek informasi kalau sudah ada campur tangan mafia," desis Kris pesimis.

Namja jangkung berambut merah marun yang dipanggil 'Chanyeol' itu langsung merengutkan mulut, dalam sekejab merasa kesal karena antusiasnya barusan dihancurkan begitu saja oleh satu argumen 'terlalu masuk akal' yang disampaikan temannya.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kalau laporan bunuh diri ini sudah di-acc oleh Kepala Kepolisian dan Kepala Kejaksaan, kita tidak akan bisa merubah apa-apa lagi, Hyung. Pihak keluarga pasti juga tidak akan mau membuka kasus ini lagi sekalinya sudah ditutup dengan alasan tidak mau mengingat-ingat kenangan buruk kasus ini," dengus Chanyeol.

"Tahan saja dulu dan katakan kalau kita masih perlu banyak data investigasi tambahan. Aku mau memeriksa TKP sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar dibersihkan. Aish, terlalu banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau ini kasus bunuh diri daripada kasus pembunuhan. Dan gara-gara kesimpulan cepat itu mereka jadi grasa-grusu membereskan TKP. Ah, jangan sampai kita kehilangan petunjuk apapun. Kasus ini benar-benar kasus pembunuhan 'paling beruntung' yang pernah aku temui," desah Kris penuh kekecewaan.

"Ini bukan pembunuhan, Hyung. Ini pembantaian. Pembunuhan tidak sekejam ini. Orang itu terlalu berhati dingin dengan membiarkan korban mati tidak tenang karena harus meninggalkan misteri yang belum terpecahkan..."

"Dia tak punya hati, Chanyeol-ah," potong Kris. "Kalau memang dia masih punya hati, dia tidak akan membuat lubang di kepala orang lain. Dan makhluk yang tak punya hati seperti itu bukan 'orang'."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar perkataan Kris. Tangannya terangkat dan sekali lagi sepasang mata lebar tersebut melihat foto yang menunjukkan wajah mati mayat korban yang menurutnya sedang menunjukkan ekspresi takut yang amat sangat. Korban itu merasa ketakutan sebelum ajal memeluknya. Setahu Chanyeol, tak ada orang bunuh diri yang takut pada sesuatu. Jika dia takut mati, maka tidak seharusnya dia bunuh diri 'kan? Lalu, si korban itu ... dia takut pada apa?

**-o0o-**

_**SMA Soram. Lapangan sepak bola**_

"Kyungsoo~"

"..."

"Kyungie~~"

"..."

"Kyungie-ya~~~"

"..."

"YA, DO KYUNGSOO!"

"Diamlah, Baek," desis bibir 'penuh' itu membuat bibir tipis yang tadi memanggil namanya dengan penuh aegyo mendadak jadi cemberut.

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil dengan bibir tipis berwarna merah muda, yang tadi menyuarakan nama temannya yang sama-sama berbadan petite, beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat sahabatnya merebahkan bokong di pinggir lapangan sepak bola. Namja berambut hitam kelam itu memposisikan diri di belakang Kyungsoo lalu melingkarkan kedua lengan kurusnya mengelilingi leher putih temannya. Kyungsoo yang merasa tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang dan kepalanya bersentuhan dengan kepala lain, langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar. Keki.

"Jangan kebanyakan bengong, Kyungie-ya~ nanti kau bisa kesurupan lho," ujar namja mungil yang memeluk erat bahu sempit Kyungsoo, seolah ingin menghangatkannya dari cuaca musim semi yang masih lumayan dingin.

Mereka berdua (Kyungsoo dan temannya) memang punya postur badan yang cukup kecil jika dibandingkan dengan namja lain seusianya. Tinggi setongkat pramuka, lengan kurus, pinggang ramping, dan sepasang kaki pendek yang jenjang seperti kaki para member girlsband. Ditambah dengan kulit halus dan karakter wajah yang mirip dengan yeoja –ciri khas para flower boy– semakin menyempurnakan 'kecantikan' keduanya. Maka tak heran jika Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun –sahabat Kyungsoo– masuk dalam daftar ulzzang yang terkenal seantero SMA Soram meski mereka baru memasuki sekolah itu sebulan yang lalu sebagai siswa baru.

"Sudah pasti aku akan kesurupan karena 'setan'nya sedang memelukku sekarang," desis Kyungsoo telak membuat Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan mulut.

"Ya, kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin seperti ini padaku, huh? Padahal aku sudah bersikap baik padamu. Musim semi sudah cukup dingin, jangan kau tambah dengan tingkahmu yang seperti ini, eoh?" Baekhyun melayangkan protes.

"Berhentilah menggangguku..."

"Kalau aku berhenti mengganggumu kau akan semakin melamun!" potong Baekhyun cepat. "Lalu kau akan benar-benar kesurupan," lanjut namja itu kemudian.

"Aku benci PE," desis Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menanggapi kalimat Baekhyun barusan.

"Eh?" Baekhyun mendekatkan diri ke punggung Kyungsoo dan bahkan meletakkan dagunya di bahu kiri temannya itu tanpa tahu jika tingkahnya tersebut membuat Kyungsoo bergidik merinding.

"Kalau begitu kau pingsan lagi saja. Nanti biar aku yang menggotongmu ke UKS dan kita bisa tidur bersama," ujar Baekhyun ceria.

Kyungsoo menyeringai singkat. "Yang kau inginkan hanya membolos sekolah 'kan?" desisnya.

Terasa gerakan kepala Baekhyun yang mengangguk, kembali membuat seluruh rambut halus namja bermata bulat yang bahunya dia jadikan tumpuan dagu itu meremang dalam sekejab.

"Aku benci PE. Sangat. Kyungsoo-ya, pingsanlah nanti. Terus kita tidur di UKS sampai jam makan siang. Ne?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar 'setan', Baek. Benar-benar menyesatkan," cibir Kyungsoo datar.

"Habisnya, setiap kali PE pasti ada sprint record, catatan waktuku kali ini pasti tidak akan jauh beda dari kemarin. Huh, aku benci berlari," dengus Baekhyun.

"YA, kalian berdua! Yang kecil berdua itu!" mendadak terdengar suara teriakan dari seorang pria tengah baya berbadan tegap yang memakai pakaian olahraga lengkap dengan sepatu kets-nya. Pria yang menjadi guru PE itu nampak menudingkan sebuah tongkat pendek yang biasa menjadi properti lari estafet pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang masih duduk nyaman di pinggir lapangan seperti orang pacaran, sementara teman-teman sekelas mereka sudah mulai membentuk barisan di tengah lapangan.

"Cepat kemari! Jangan coba-coba untuk membolos dan membuat alasan!" tuduh guru PE tersebut membuat wajah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun suram bersamaan.

"Ne~" sahut dua sahabat itu bersamaan sambil berdiri dengan gerakan malas. Tubuh mungil keduanya nampak semakin kecil dan tenggelam dalam potongan seragam olahraga yang kebesaran.

Dengan langkah seret tak ikhlas, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menempatkan diri di barisan paling belakang.

"Ya, kalian berdua yang kecil tadi. Jangan berdiri di belakang! Aku tidak bisa melihat kalian. Pindah ke depan!" perintah guru PE membuat beberapa siswa cekikikan.

"Kami tidak akan membolos, Sonsaengnim," ujar Baekhyun malas. Dia paling benci kalau harus berada di barisan paling depan karena nanti dia pasti akan dapat giliran awal untuk lari.

"Tapi kalian tidak kelihatan! Cepat kemari!"

Kyungsoo memegang lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk menuruti permintaan si guru PE, kembali membuat sahabatnya itu merengut kesal.

"Ah, kyeopta~" terdengar beberapa suara yang memuji ekspresi sebal Baekhyun dan tatapan mata blank Kyungsoo ketika mereka berdua berjalan ke barisan terdepan. Mendengar kalimat-kalimat menyenangkan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya, seketika membuat mood Baekhyun membaik. Senyuman muncul di wajahnya menggantikan kerucutan maksimal bibir tipisnya tadi dan mimik cerianya itu membuatnya menerima pujian semakin banyak lagi.

_Aku memang yang terbaik_, batin Baekhyun puas seraya berdiri tegak tepat di depan guru PE dan di sampingnya, Kyungsoo masih menampakkan ekspresi blank seolah separuh jiwanya masih tertinggal duduk di tepi lapangan.

Sepasang mata bulat hitam Kyungsoo berputar mencari objek lain untuk sekedar mengusir bosan ketika guru PE sudah mulai mengoceh menyampaikan teori mengenai lari estafet. Kedua bingkai bola mata bening itu terus berkeliling seperti orang linglung dan kehilangan fokus hingga akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah scene di kejauhan. Nampak oleh Kyungsoo, sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam mengkilap berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama gedung sekolah. Seorang pria berpakaian hitam-hitam khas seorang bodyguard, keluar dari pintu pengemudi dan bergerak membukakan pintu penumpang di belakang. Seorang namja yang memakai seragam sekolah SMA Soram juga keluar dari pintu di samping pengemudi dan membukakan pintu penumpang di belakangnya.

Dua orang namja dengan jas beremblem SMA Soram terlihat keluar bersamaan dari pintu penumpang. Keduanya punya postur badan yang bagus. Tinggi, tegap, dan sepertinya juga tampan. Satu orang berkulit putih dengan rambut pirang dan yang lain berkulit sedikit gelap dengan rambut silver, sementara namja berseragam sekolah yang tadi keluar dari pintu di samping pengemudi juga memiliki kulit yang gelap dan rambut pirang.

Kyungsoo meraih ujung lengan jaket Baekhyun, membuat temannya itu menoleh. Lantas tanpa suara, Kyungsoo menunjuk pada tiga namja yang sekarang berdiri bersisian di depan pintu utama gedung sekolah karena mobil sedan yang mengantar mereka tadi sudah pergi.

"Oh Sehun?" bisik Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan maksud tatapan mata bulat sahabatnya.

"Anniya, yang rambut putih," ujar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memicingkan mata kecilnya yang berwarna hazel guna menajamkan penglihatan supaya bisa mengamati sosok yang dimaksud oleh temannya tanpa menyadari jika tindakannya itu sudah membuat mata sipitnya berubah menjadi sebesar lubang celengan.

"Oh, dia?" desis Baekhyun akhirnya mengerti. "Dia murid baru. Teman Sehun, anak Kepala Kejaksaan Seoul. Aku dengar dia pindahan dari Jepang. Tapi ... berani sekali dia datang terlambat di hari pertamanya ke sekolah mentang-mentang dia anak Kepala Jaksa. Ck, sepertinya dia sama-sama menyebalkan seperti Oh Sehun," decak Baekhyun setengah mencibir.

"Ya, Kyungsoo-ya. Ayo, kita jahili anak itu nanti. Kita perlihatkan pada dia siapa 'penguasa' sekolah ini sebenarnya." Baekhyun kembali mengajak Kyungsoo ke jalan yang sesat.

"Apa yang mau kau perlihatkan padanya, eoh? Yang ada juga kau akan berakhir dengan melakukan hand job untuknya. Kau selalu menggunakan trik yang sama untuk menundukkan semua sainganmu, Baek," cerca Kyungsoo langsung menyuramkan wajah 'cantik' sahabatnya.

"Memang apa yang bisa aku andalkan selain 'servis'ku, eoh? Lagipula trik itu juga tidak pernah gagal, kok," bela Baekhyun.

"Harga diri. Jagalah sedikit harga dirimu, Baekhyun-ah. Baru sebulan kau di sini tapi kau sudah terkenal sebagai slut dengan kemampuan hand job dan pemberian 'servis' terbaik sesekolah. Tidakkah kau malu, eoh?" tandas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi setidaknya aku masih perjaka," bela Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan ada yang percaya padamu," balas Kyungsoo tajam dengan suara berbisik karena posisi mereka yang tepat berada di depan guru PE yang masih asyik berceramah.

"Kau jangan naif," geram Baekhyun mulai kesal. "Di dunia ini yang 'berpengalaman'lah yang akan bisa bertahan hidup."

"Tapi 'pengalaman'mu itu adalah pengalaman sesat, ByunBaek," balas Kyungsoo masih belum merubah intonasi kalimatnya yang mengintimidasi.

"Masih lebih baik daripada kau yang newbie dan tidak..."

"EHEM!"

Sebuah deheman keras yang 100% sengaja dikeluarkan oleh guru PE langsung menghentikan perdebatan tak jelas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dalam sekejab. Kedua namja mungil itu membeku di tempat mereka berdiri, sedangkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka sudah mulai cekikikan bersama-sama menertawakan tingkah lucu dua ulzzang yang saling bersahabat dan terkenal suka berdebat tersebut.

"Kalian berdua..." guru PE berhenti bicara sebentar untuk menghirup udara lebih banyak, sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersama-sama mempersiapkan kedua kaki mereka untuk...

"LARI KELILING LAPANGAN LIMA KALI!"

**. . .**

_**Ruang musik 2**_

"Dia mencarimu lagi, Yixing-ah," ujar seorang namja bertubuh semampai yang duduk di dekat jendela sambil melemparkan tatapan matanya ke arah halaman sekolah di bawah. Kulit putih kekuningannya nampak bersinar disiram oleh cahaya hangat matahari yang begitu cerah menembuskan biasnya melalui kaca bening jendela ruang musik yang menganganga lebar tepat di sebelahnya.

Seorang namja lain yang duduk bersandar menempelkan punggungnya ke kaca jendela, menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan pandangan mata coklatnya yang sayu langsung jatuh pada sesosok namja berkulit gelap dengan rambut pirang yang berdiri di halaman gedung sekolah. Namja tinggi yang punya lingkaran hitam di sekitar kedua matanya itu tengah mendongakkan kepala, mengarahkan tatapan ke jendela ruang musik di lantai 3 dan wajahnya langsung nampak berseri-seri saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan pandangan mata namja yang dipanggil 'Yixing' barusan.

Yixing mengulum senyuman kecil sebelum akhirnya memutar lagi badannya dan duduk membelakangi cahaya matahari yang terasa hangat memanggang punggungnya.

"Ya, lihatlah dia lebih lama. Dia sedih lagi tuh kau cuekin," goda teman Yixing yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah namja di halaman, dari berseri-seri menjadi muram karena Yixing yang langsung membalikkan badan barusan.

"Hentikan, Hyung," pinta Yixing kalem, namun temannya masih tidak dapat menghilangkan senyuman jahil di wajahnya yang tanpa dia sadari, malah membuat paras berpipi bulat yang berhiaskan sepasang mata lebar bercahaya serupa kerlipan bintang itu terlihat cantik seperti yeoja. Ralat, dia lebih cantik daripada yeoja.

"Ya, Zhang Yixing. Tidakkah kau kasihan padanya, eoh? Dia sudah jelas-jelas memperhatikanmu sejak pertama masuk ke sekolah ini dan kau malah bersikap begini dingin padanya. Kau bahkan juga tidak pernah bicara ataupun tersenyum padanya 'kan? Padahal kau ulzzang sekolah yang terkenal karena 'senyuman penyembuh'mu. Bersikap baiklah pada semua fans-mu, jangan pilih-pilih fans atau kau akan kehilangan kepopuleranmu," nasehat teman Yixing yang memakai dasi hitam bergaris kuning di leher kemejanya, sementara Yixing memakai dasi merah dengan garis kuning.

"Pfft-" Yixing spontan menutup mulut, menahan tawa, mendengar saran yang baru saja disampaikan oleh rekannya yang berada satu tingkat di atasnya, di kelas 3.

"Wae?" desis namja berwajah 'manis' dengan heran begitu melihat reaksi Yixing. Dengan cepat dia meninjau ulang semua kata-katanya tadi, berusaha menemukan 'kejanggalan' yang sudah berhasil membuat seorang Zhang Yixing yang suram tertawa dengan begitu gelinya.

"Hyung ... Hyung, kau serius dengan semua kata-katamu barusan, eoh?" tanya Yixing masih dengan suara tawa yang sulit berhenti, sementara temannya hanya dapat menatapnya dengan sorot mata semakin bingung.

"Hyung, kalau kau mau aku bersikap baik dengan semua orang, coba perlihatkan dulu contohnya," ujar Yixing berusaha meredakan tawanya. "Bersikap baiklah pada Oh Sehun terlebih dulu."

Namja manis berambut pendek coklat dengan model poni menutupi jidat itu langsung melengos begitu mendengar Yixing menyebut nama yang sangat tidak ingin dia dengar memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Jangan bahas bocah gila itu," dengus namja berbibir tipis tersebut sambil menyangga dagu dengan sebelah tangan dan melayangkan pandangan ke langit musim semi yang berwarna biru pucat.

"Luhan Hyung, tidakkah kau kasihan pada Oh Sehun? Dia sudah jelas-jelas memperhatikanmu sejak pertama masuk ke sekolah ini dan kau malah bersikap begini dingin padanya. Kau bahkan juga tidak pernah bicara ataupun tersenyum padanya 'kan? Padahal kau ulzzang sekolah yang terkenal karena 'kecantikan dewi'mu. Bersikap baiklah pada semua fans-mu, jangan pilih-pilih fans atau kau akan kehilangan kepopuleranmu." Yixing mengulang kalimat panjang Luhan –namja bertubuh ramping dengan kulit putih cerah dan mata bersinar seperti bintang– kata per kata dengan sangat akurat tanpa kurang satu huruf pun. Luhan yang mendapat serangan balik, hanya dapat mencibirkan mulut.

"Ara, ara, ara, kau menang, Zhang Yixing. Puas?" dengus Luhan kesal. Kembali, Yixing tertawa kecil, namun hanya sebentar karena dalam beberapa detik wajah tampannya kembali murung dan lesung pipit mungil yang tadi menghiasi kedua pipinya ketika tertawa juga ikut menghilang.

Namja berambut hitam dengan model rambut poni yang cukup panjang menutupi kulit putih keningnya itu perlahan menundukkan kepala, menatap kedua kakinya yang memakai sepatu kets di bawah sana. Telaga suram dengan permukaan air yang begitu tenang nampak terbias sempurna di kedua mata coklat Yixing, menyiratkan sepotong perasaan yang tersembunyi di balik irisnya yang tidak dapat dia sampaikan dengan bibir 'penuh'nya. Namun ada satu hal yang pasti, 'perasaan' itu sangat jauh definisinya dari kata 'riang' dan 'ceria'.

Teeet...! Bel menjerit satu kali, tanda jam pelajaran sebelumnya sudah berakhir.

"Ah, sekarang pelajaran musik. Kalau aku tidak datang pasti Kim Sonsaengnim akan menghukumku lagi," keluh Luhan sambil melompat turun dari permukaan meja yang sedari tadi dia duduki di dekat jendela.

"Hyung, berhentilah membolos. Kau sudah kelas tiga, kau bisa tidak lulus sekolah kalau keseringan bolos," tegur Yixing pada Sunbae-nya yang sedang sibuk memasukkan ujung kemeja ke dalam celana panjangnya.

"Neo do, jangan keseringan bolos karena kau masih kelas 2. Boloslah kalau sudah kelas 3 saja, karena pelajaran di kelas 3 hanya mengulang kelas 1 dan 2 jadi kau bisa belajar sendiri, tidak perlu capek-capek mendengarkan ceramah di dalam kelas," balas Luhan yang kembali membuat Yixing tersenyum.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kelas?" tanya Luhan kemudian, dijawab gelengan oleh teman sekaligus adik kelasnya.

"Aku masih ingin di sini," desis Yixing melankolis.

"Jangan terlalu sering melamun, kau bisa kesurupan nanti," pesan Luhan yang entah kenapa bisa begitu mudah membuat Yixing kembali tersenyum, menghapus habis kesuraman dan kemurungan yang tadi begitu kental memenuhi setiap jengkal kulit wajahnya yang putih bersih tanpa noda.

"Aku tidak mungkin kesurupan, karena 'setan'nya sudah akan pergi," kata Yixing santai membuat mulut tipis Luhan merengut instan, nampak sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, tapi sialnya aku tidak pernah bisa marah padamu meski kau begini menyebalkan. Aigo~" gerutu namja dengan tinggi badan lumayan itu seraya berjalan ke arah pintu. Srek, tangan putih Luhan menggeser pintu ruang musik ke arah samping, dia memandang Yixing sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar.

"Masuklah ke kelas, setidaknya muncullah di pelajaran terakhir dan jam homeroom," pesan Luhan yang dijawab anggukan dan senyuman berdimple manis milik Hoobae-nya.

Luhan ikut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke samping melihat senyuman sejuk yang disuguhkan oleh adik kelasnya itu, senyuman yang sangat manis meski terlukis dengan gurat kesedihan di paras 'cantik' yang tertutup mendung tipis kemurungan. Dan Luhan yakin, setelah dia pergi, mendung murung itu akan menebal lalu melahap habis aura keceriaan Yixing yang lemah dan mengubahnya jadi aura suram seperti badai dalam satu kedipan mata.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki keluar ruang musik setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' pada Yixing. Namun ekspresi wajah 'baik-baik saja' namja berambut coklat itu mendadak kabur ketika sepasang mata beningnya yang indah serupa mata rusa bertabrakan pandang dengan sepasang mata tajam yang dinaungi oleh alis tebal dan tegas dari seraut wajah tampan berekspresi datar yang berjalan mendekati ruang musik.

Luhan melengos menyadari jika tatapan dua mata tajam itu juga mengarah padanya. Namja tersebut melenggangkan tubuh rampingnya melewati orang yang sedang memperhatikannya tersebut begitu saja seolah dia tidak melihat apa-apa. Dan orang itu –namja bermata tajam– hanya dapat mengikuti gerakan Luhan sampai-sampai dia berhenti berjalan serta menolehkan kepala hanya agar bisa memandang punggung sempit salah satu siswa yang masuk daftar ulzzang SMA Soram tersebut. Menyadari jika salah satu rekannya berhenti berjalan, dua orang namja lain yang tadinya mengayunkan kaki di sebelah namja bermata tajam, ikut berhenti bergerak.

"Wae, Sehun-ah?" tegur seorang namja berkulit sedikit gelap dengan rambut berwarna silver yang dibelah pinggir pada namja bermata tajam sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak melihat Sunbae yang barusan lewat, Kai-ya?" balas namja bermata tajam dengan rambut pirang dan kulit terlalu putih –yang mungkin lebih cocok didefinisikan sebagai 'pucat'– yang dipanggil 'Sehun' itu seraya mengarahkan jempol tangannya pada arah perginya Luhan tadi.

"Eoh, 'yeoja' tadi?" jawab Kai, namja berambut silver dan berkulit agak gelap, dengan asal.

"Anniya, dia bukan yeoja, Kai-ya. Dia namja. Namja! Tidakkah kau melihat dia berambut pendek dan pakai celana, eoh?" protes Sehun tidak terima idolanya dinistakan oleh orang lain.

"Tapi caramu memandangnya seperti waktu kau melihat wanita berbikini di pantai, Oh Yahun (Yadong + Sehun)," cibir Kai membuat Sehun merengut, namun sesaat kemudian wajah tampan itu mendadak tersenyum, seulas senyuman riang yang dengan sendirinya melelehkan kesan dingin dan datar yang tadi sempat menguar dari semua garis mukanya.

"Benar 'kan? Dia sangat 'cantik' 'kan, Kai-ya? Xi Sunbae begitu cantik sampai-sampai aku selalu berpikir jika dia adalah yeoja dan tanpa sadar aku selalu memandangnya sebagai yeoja. Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau sekolah ini tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Di sini ada ulzzang group yang akan memberimu vitamin A maksimal untuk matamu setiap hari," celoteh Sehun dengan penuh semangat.

"Ulzzang group?" alis tegas Kai mengerut.

"Uhm, Xi Sunbae, Zhang Sunbae, Byun Baekhyun, dan Do Kyungsoo. Mereka adalah 'idola' yang sejak hari pertama masuk ke sekolah ini posisinya tidak tergantikan. Meskipun mereka namja, tapi mereka sangat tampan. Terlalu tampan malah. Karena terlalu tampan itu mereka jadi terlihat cantik. Aku yakin kau akan langsung menyukai mereka, Kai-ya. 'Kecantikan' mereka benar-benar sangat berbeda!" Sehun semakin menggebu-gebu dengan penjelasannya yang dirasa ganjil oleh temannya.

"Tinggal di Korea selama 2 tahun sepertinya sudah banyak merubah selera seks-mu. Oh Sehun, apa kau sudah berubah jadi gay?" cetus Kai frontal membuat wajah oval tampan di depannya merengut seketika.

"Aku bukan gay! Aku masih normal dan aku masih menyukai wanita...!"

"Tapi kau bilang kau MENYUKAI NAMJA tadi ... ah, siapa namanya tadi? 'Shui'?"

" 'Xi'! 'XI LUHAN'! Ingat satu nama itu dengan baik, kalau kau sampai salah menyebutnya lagi akan 'ku potong lidahmu," ancam Sehun merasa kesal karena Kai kembali menistakan idolanya.

"Tuh, lihat. Kau sekarang bahkan membelanya. Masih tidak mau mengaku kalau kau gay? Ya, namja yang menyukai namja itu gay!" tegas Kai.

"Tidak semuanya seperti itu!" bantah Sehun keras. "Bagaimana dengan fanboy, eoh? Mereka juga namja yang menyukai idola laki-laki. Apa kau juga mau men-judge kalau mereka itu gay?"

Kai menaikkan bahu. "Maybe. Tapi yang pasti aku masih lebih memilih girls band daripada boys band."

"Neo munjasekki-ya...!" umpat Sehun tertahan, membuat Kai tergelak girang karena merasa sudah berhasil men-trolling temannya.

Sementara dua orang itu –Sehun dan kai– sedang berdebat, salah seorang namja berkulit gelap lain bergerak tanpa suara meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan mendekati ruang musik tempat Luhan keluar tadi. Namja berambut pirang dengan lingkaran hitam menghiasi sekitar dua matanya itu menggeser pintu dengan sangat pelan hingga terbuka celah dimana dia bisa mengintip keadaan di dalam ruangan. Sinar di sepasang iris coklatnya meredup manakala tertangkap oleh frame visualnya sesosok tubuh yang sedang duduk, bersandar dengan malas di kaca jendela dengan jemari lentik memainkan permukaan datar ponsel di tangannya. Sosok itu nampak menghela napas pendek sebelum kemudian meletakkan ponsel di sebelah kakinya dan kembali menerawangkan pandangan ke langit luas di luar sana.

_Hari ini dia melamun lagi,_ batin namja bermata panda itu tanpa bisa mengalihkan tatapan dari sosok Yixing yang sudah tenggelam di dalam dunianya sendiri. Sedangkan tak jauh dari tempatnya mengintip, Sehun dan Kai masih memperdebatkan sesuatu hal yang sungguh tidak penting.

_Mereka berisik sekali!_ dengus namja bermata panda yang sepenuhnya dia tujukan pada Sehun dan Kai.

**. . .**

_**Ruang musik 1**_

Srek, Luhan membuka pintu ruang musik 1 –ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk belajar sedangkan ruang musik 2 yang menjadi tempat bolosnya bersama Yixing tadi biasanya dimanfaatkan untuk latihan regu choir sekolah– tepat ketika guru musiknya, Kim Sonsaengnim –lengkapnya Kim Minseok Sonsaengnim– sedang membagikan kertas berisi barisan not-not balok tanpa tulisan angka nada.

Dalam hati Luhan mendesis. Praktek menyanyikan not balok lagi, keluhnya.

"Xi Luhan," panggil Kim Sonsaengnim menghentikan langkah kaki Luhan dan membuat namja 'cantik' tersebut menoleh memandangnya. Guru laki-laki muda itu menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi not balok yang sama seperti yang diterima oleh siswa lain pada Luhan. Luhan menerima kertas dari tangan gurunya sambil menundukkan kepala kecil lantas bergegas menuju kursinya.

Kelas musik dimulai. Ketika murid-murid lain sedang sibuk menyanyikan nada-nada dari not balok yang tertulis di kertas tugas mereka masing-masing, diam-diam Luhan membalik kertas tugas di tangannya dan seperti dugaannya, ada sebaris kalimat yang tertulis di bagian sudut paling bawah kertas itu.

_**Mission begins. [D]**_

Luhan mengulum senyum simpul, sangat paham dengan maksud dari kalimat super pendek tersebut. Perlahan namja itu merobek ujung kertas yang terdapat tulisan tadi dan mengoyaknya menjadi potongan-potongan sangat kecil. Selagi Luhan sedang bermain dengan serpihan-serpihan kertas di mejanya, sepasang mata sipit dengan bingkai eyeliner tipis memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan seksama. Dan saat Luhan mengarahkan mata rusanya pada mata sipit itu lalu tersungging senyuman manis di wajah 'cantik' namja berkulit emas tersebut, pemilik mata sipit itu ikut tersenyum juga.

Perlahan tangan si pemilik mata sipit bergerak keluar dari laci mejanya, sebuah ponsel ikut tertarik oleh jari-jemari lentiknya. Layar datar ponsel itu menyala, memperlihatkan sebuah pesan pendek yang sama persis seperti pesan yang barusan dibaca oleh Luhan.

_**Mission begins. [H]**_

**. . .**

_**UKS**_

_**Mission begins. [H]**_

Belahan bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu tertarik ke arah samping membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul penuh makna ketika membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk ke dalam inbox ponselnya.

_Sudah dimulai ya..._

Perlahan jemari lentik tersebut meletakkan ponsel di atas tempat tidur, lalu dengan malas dia merebahkan kepalanya yang berambut hitam legam di sebelah lengan temannya yang terbaring tenang dengan mata terpejam di atas kasur.

"Pingsanlah sampai jam makan siang, Chingu-ya. Bantu aku membolos seharian hari ini," desis bibir tipis itu sembari ikut memejamkan mata tanpa lebih dulu melepas jaket olahraga yang menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya dalam ukurannya yang over size.

**-o0o-**

_Ah, sial. Kepalaku masih pusing,_ keluh Kyungsoo sambil memegang sebelah kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut ringan.

Matahari sudah tinggi dan bel untuk istirahat makan siang baru saja berbunyi. Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian di koridor menuju ruang kelasnya sambil sesekali memiringkan badan menghindari para siswa yang berlari ke arah berlawanan. Srek, Kyungsoo menggeser pintu kelasnya dan tidak heran dengan kondisi kelas yang sepi tanpa ada penampakan manusia satu pun. Sekarang jam istirahat, tidak mungkin menemukan ada siswa yang berdiam diri di dalam kelas, mereka pasti sedang menumpuk di dalam kantin maupun berada di taman sekolah makan bekal bersama-sama. Dan Kyungsoo ada di dalam kelas sekarang untuk mengambil seragamnya.

Kyungsoo memang masih memakai seragam olahraga untuk pelajaran PE, pelajaran pertama di jadwal sekolahnya hari ini. Kyungsoo yang tidak pandai berlari dan olahraga, sekali lagi jatuh pingsan di putaran kedua hukuman lari keliling lapangannya dan dengan cepat diungsikan ke UKS oleh teman-temannya. Setelah beristirahat (dan ketiduran) cukup lama, Kyungsoo dibangunkan oleh suara bel panjang serta kegaduhan para siswa yang menyambut jam istirahat siang.

Namja mungil bermata bulat itu terkejut karena baru sadar jika sudah tertidur begitu lama, sejak pagi hingga tengah hari seperti ini. Dan dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika menemukan dirinya sedang dipeluk erat oleh Baekhyun di atas kasur begitu dia membuka mata. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu bermaksud untuk menemaninya di UKS, tapi malah mengambil kesempatan untuk tidur. Saat ini pun Kyungsoo yakin jika Baekhyun pasti masih asik mendengkur di dalam UKS, karena tadi dia memang sengaja pergi tanpa membangunkan si tukang tidur itu.

Gerakan Kyungsoo yang sedang melipat asal kemeja, celana, serta blazer seragamnya terhenti manakala dia melihat ada yang aneh dengan keadaan kelasnya, terutama mengenai bangku di barisan paling belakang, di pojokan, yang berada tepat di sebelah jendela dan di sebelah bangkunya. Seingat Kyungsoo, bangku itu kosong, namun sekarang ada tas yang tergeletak di sana. Namja berambut hitam lurus dengan model semi-jamur tersebut lantas teringat pada pembicaraan absurd-nya dengan Baekhyun pagi ini, pembicaraan (yang berujung dengan kesialan) mengenai murid pindahan yang merupakan teman dari teman sekelasnya yang bernama Oh Sehun.

_Apa dia ditempatkan di kelas ini?_ Batin Kyungsoo heran.

Belum selesai dengan rasa herannya, sebuah sapaan tanpa prolog membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan nyaris terlonjak di tempatnya berdiri.

"Eoh, Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat ke arah pintu kelas yang memang belum dia tutup. Seandainya tadi dia menutup pintu itu, mungkin dia tidak akan sekaget ini karena pasti suara pintu yang terbuka akan menyadarkannya lebih dulu jika ada orang yang masuk.

"Kemana saja kau seharian, eoh? Kau membolos?" tuduh Sehun dengan mata memicing penuh intimidasi, seolah teman sekelasnya itu adalah maling yang ketahuan habis nyolong.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala dengan gugup. Dia masih dikuasai oleh rasa kaget sehingga belum bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apa kau pingsan lagi di pelajaran PE?" tanya Sehun kemudian waktu melihat penampilan Kyungsoo.

"Ne," desis namja bertubuh mungil itu sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Enak sekali kau ya, bisa selalu pingsan di pelajaran PE. Jadi tidak perlu ikut pelajaran melelahkan seperti itu sampai selesai. Ah, aku juga mau punya badan yang lemah sepertimu," keluh Sehun iri.

Sebelah alis Kyungsoo berkedut mendengar perkataan aneh namja tinggi yang juga terkenal sebagai flower boy sepertinya di SMA Soram serta menyandang julukan 'Ice Prince', karena ekspresi poker dan 'dingin' yang lebih banyak diperlihatkan oleh wajah tampannya itu. Menurut Kyungsoo, tak ada enaknya sama sekali punya kemampuan fisik yang terbatas, karena selain hal itu akan merepotkan orang lain, juga karena hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo cemas memikirkan bagaimana nilai-nilai pelajaran PE-nya jika di setiap permulaan saja dia sudah hengkang dari 'medan pertempuran' karena pingsan. Dan yang membuat Kyungsoo lebih pusing lagi adalah bagaimana dia bisa mengganti semua kredit pelajaran yang sudah dia tinggalkan untuk bertepar ria di dalam UKS selama ini.

"Oh, ya, Kyungsoo-ya. Karena kau tadi tidak masuk kelas jadi kau mungkin tidak tahu kalau kita punya teman baru. Biar 'ku kenalkan ... Kai-ya!"

Teeet...! Bel menjerit tepat ketika Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kembali mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"Jamkkanman, Sehun-ah. Aku harus mengganti baju. Kita kenalan nanti saja, ne?" ujar Kyungsoo terburu-buru dan segera melesat ke arah pintu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun. Di pintu, tubuh mungilnya berpapasan dengan sesosok namja tinggi. Namun Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan siapa namja itu dan memiringkan badannya begitu saja supaya bisa menyelinap keluar. Kyungsoo terburu-buru, dia sudah membolos seharian, jadi dia tidak ingin terlambat di pelajaran siang atau dia akan dipanggil oleh guru BP.

_Kecil sekali,_ batin Kai takjub saat melihat sosok namja bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam yang barusan berpapasan dengannya di pintu. Melihat bagaimana namja itu memiringkan badannya, membelakangi Kai dengan tangan memeluk erat pakaian seragam di dadanya, dan menyelinap keluar di celah sempit pintu dengan mudah, sungguh membuat Kai kagum. Baru kali ini dia melihat ada namja yang semungil itu. Dia bahkan sempat berpikir jika yang barusan berpapasan dengannya adalah yeoja, kalau saja dia tidak memperhatikan warna biru seragam PE yang dikenakan oleh namja tersebut. Seragam olahraga memang punya menjadi 2 warna untuk membedakan antara murid laki-laki dan perempuan. Biru untuk laki-laki dan pink untuk perempuan.

"Dia kecil, ya?" tegur Sehun seperti menyadari rasa keheranan Kai yang masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangan dari arah perginya Kyungsoo.

"Eoh." Kai mengangguk. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya ditujukan pada Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo, salah satu ulzzang. Aku sudah bilang padamu 'kan kalau ulzzang-ulzzang di sini punya 'sesuatu' yang berbeda. Mereka tidak akan mengecewakanmu," seringai Sehun merasa menang atas ekspresi kaget sahabat lamanya.

Kai menaikkan sebelah ujung bibir 'penuh'nya. "Dunia sudah mau kiamat. Bagaimana bisa ada namja yang berpenampilan seperti yeoja begitu? Ck, mengerikan," desisnya tak habis pikir.

Grep, mendadak Sehun mengalungkan lengan ke leher Kai dan merapatkan tubuh jangkung mereka berdua. Namja berkulit seputih susu itu mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke telinga Kai.

"Bersiaplah untuk jadi fanboy dan menjadi GAY, Kim Kai," bisik Sehun mengandung racun.

Kai menyeringai. "Non – sense," balasnya tegas.

Sehun melepaskan leher Kai dan balik menyunggingkan smirk penuh percaya diri.

"Kita lihat saja. Aku berani bertaruh kau akan menyukai salah satu dari ulzzang-ulzzang itu sepertiku," tuding Sehun.

"Aku tidak sepertimu, Oh Sehun. Aku straight selamanya," balas Kai tak kalah percaya diri membuat Sehun kembali meradang. Dan perdebatan pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Seorang namja jangkung berkulit gelap dengan rambut pirang dan mata panda masuk sedikit terlambat setelah Kai dan langsung memasang ekspresi cengo melihat dua sahabat choco-milk KaiHun yang lagi-lagi bertengkar mulut.

_Apa mereka tidak bosan seperti itu?_ Batin si namja mata panda sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

**. . .**

_**Toilet siswa**_

Dengan sedikit kerepotan Kyungsoo menaikkan celana panjangnya sembari merapikan ujung kemeja putih yang dia masukkan ke dalam celana. Memasukkan kemeja itu benar-benar menyebalkan karena kalau tidak ditata dengan baik akan membuat lipatan yang tidak nyaman dilihat dari luar. Dan Kyungsoo merutuk kesal di dalam hati, sebab setiap hari dia harus berkutat dengan masalah pakai-memakai seragam dengan rapi seperti ini. Ingin rasanya dia bisa secuek Baekhyun dan memakai kemeja dikeluarkan, namun dia tidak mau menambah-nambahi poin minus di catatan siswanya setelah begitu banyak melewatkan pelajaran dan membolos baik karena pingsan maupun karena ajakan sesat si setan tengil Byun Baekhyun.

Klap, terdengar suara pintu toilet sebelah ditutup. Kyungsoo hanya mengedipkan mata menyadari jika ada orang yang menghuni ruangan sempit di sebelahnya, namun namja itu tak mau peduli lebih jauh dan kembali sibuk mengikatkan dasi di kerah kemejanya.

"A3..." terdengar suara dari sebelah tempat Kyungsoo.

Namja mungil itu menghentikan semua gerakannya dalam sekejab saat mengenali suara dan sapaan yang ditujukan padanya tersebut.

"Receive," desis Kyungsoo.

"Pulang sekolah. Tempat biasa. Beritahu A1." Suara itu terdengar lagi disusul oleh suara guyuran air di dalam closet dan pintu yang dibuka.

Bibir Kyungsoo mengatup rapat dan perlahan tangannya kembali bergerak melanjutkan kegiatannya mengikat dasi.

_Bukankah terlalu cepat memulai misi? Dia 'kan baru saja datang..._

Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel dari saku jaket olahraganya dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat yang dia kirim ke nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

_**Pulang sekolah. Tempat biasa. [A3]**_

Drrt, drrt, ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar menyuarakan pesan balasan.

_**Receive. [A1]**_

Alis Kyungsoo berkedut membaca balasan pendek itu dan mengetik kalimat yang lebih panjang untuk dikirim balik ke nomor yang sama.

_**Bangunlah dan masuk ke kelas! Dasar pemalas! [A3]**_

**-o0o-**

_**Kantor kepolisian pusat Seoul**_

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim-ssi," sapa seorang namja dengan ID card menggantung di saku kemejanya yang menunjukkan jika dia merupakan bagian dari staff kepolisian pada seorang yeoja yang berjalan berpapasan dengannya. Yeoja yang disapanya itu langsung menyunggingkan sebaris senyuman manis di wajahnya yang cantik dan berseri-seri hampir terlihat seperti memancarkan sinar dari balik kulitnya yang putih bersih.

"Annyeong haseyo, Lee-ssi." Yeoja berambut coklat panjang yang terkepang satu tersebut menundukkan kepala dengan sopan membuat namja yang menyapanya langsung memperlihatkan ekspresi girang yang sangat kentara.

"Dia cantik sekali malam ini," gumam namja yang disapa 'Lee-ssi' tersebut dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim-ssi. Shift malam lagi?" seorang namja lain kembali menyapa yeoja itu dan sekali lagi yeoja bertubuh mungil tersebut menundukkan kepala dengan sopan sebelum bicara.

"Annyeong haseyo, Go-ssi. Ne, bulan ini saya dapat shift malam lagi," jawab yeoja bermata indah itu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis yang menambah ayu parasnya yang sering disamakan dengan wajah malaikat karena begitu cantik, cerah, dan selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi hangat yang lembut serta menenangkan.

"Aku perhatikan, anda selalu mendapat shift malam sejak menjadi pegawai baru di sini. Tidakkah anda bosan?" tanya namja yang disapa 'Go-ssi' itu membuat si yeoja menahan tawa geli.

"Apa anda begitu memperhatikan saya selama ini?" balas yeoja tersebut membuat wajah namja di hadapannya memerah dalam sekejab.

"A-itu...anu, saya..." namja tersebut gugup seketika. Si yeoja pun tidak dapat lagi menahan tawanya dan menutup mulut untuk menyamarkan suara cekikikannya yang sangat dinikmati serta dipuji habis-habisan oleh para pegawai (khususnya namja) yang sedang berada di sekitarnya dan pasti sedang memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya sekarang.

_Benar-benar cantik..._ seperti itulah yang rata-rata dipikirkan oleh para namja yang tengah memandang mupeng pada rekan kerja mereka yang memang terkenal sebagai 'sang dewi' sejak pertama diterima bekerja di kantor kepolisian pusat Seoul.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, saya hanya bercanda, Go-ssi. Saya memang harus diperhatikan karena saya masih termasuk pegawai baru di sini dan masih membutuhkan bantuan Sunbae sekalian," ujar si yeoja tanpa melepaskan senyuman manisnya, membuat wajah di hadapannya kembali merona, bukan karena malu tapi karena terpesona.

"Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa selalu mendapat shift malam, tapi saya menyukainya. Ada banyak hal yang hanya terjadi di malam hari dan tidak terjadi di siang hari. Saya selalu mengantisipasi hal-hal mengejutkan seperti itu."

"Sepertinya Kim-ssi sangat menyukai tantangan..."

"Benar! Saya menyukai tantangan!" sela si yeoja dengan cepat, sedikit mengagetkan namja yang berbicara dengannya. Keheningan menguasai mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya malah ditutup oleh tawa.

"Ah, saya permisi dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus saya berikan ke Ketua tim EDEN," pamit si yeoja.

"Oh, Wu-ssi? Kalau begitu cepatlah, sepertinya dia tadi sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar," balas si namja.

"Jinjjayo? Kalau begitu saya harus segera ke sana. Terima kasih untuk informasinya, Go-ssi." Si yeoja kembali membungkukkan badan sopan sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Ne, Kim-ssi." Si namja membalas dengan bungkukkan badan serupa dan memperhatikan punggung sempit yeoja itu hingga dia menghilang di tikungan.

_Setelah ini aku harus berhasil mengajaknya makan malam!_ Tekad si namja dalam hati.

Tok, tok, tok, suara ketukan ringan di daun pintu menghentikan gerakan Chanyeol yang sedang memakai mantel panjangnya. Namja itu bergerak untuk membukakan pintu dan langsung tersenyum lebar begitu melihat siapa yang datang, si yeoja cantik berwajah malaikat. Dia mempersilakan yeoja tersebut masuk dan membantunya untuk mengetuk pintu kantor Kris. Kris menoleh ke arah pintu dan yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah kepala Chanyeol yang menyembul masuk.

"Ada yang mencarimu, Hyung," ujar namja bermata lebar itu dengan senyuman joker terpasang di wajah cerianya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kris heran. Tidak biasanya ada yang mencarinya malam-malam seperti ini.

Chanyeol menarik lagi kepalanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris dan malah membukakan pintu lebih lebar serta mempersilakan seseorang untuk masuk. Kris memperhatikan yeoja itu dari atas ke bawah dan ke atas lagi. Tubuh yang mungil dan ramping, dengan pilihan baju feminim dan kombinasi warna kalem, ditambah dengan make up tipis serta rambut panjang lurus yang dikepang satu menyamping. Benar-benar cerminan seorang calon istri dan ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

Yeoja itu membungkukkan badan dengan sopan sebelum berbicara.

"Annyeong haseyo, nama saya Kim Suho. Saya anggota tim penyidik nomor 23 dan mulai hari ini akan dipindahkan ke tim anda. Pemberitahuan mengenai kepindahan ini sudah disampaikan ke pihak EDEN 3 hari yang lalu dan ini surat tugas saya." Yeoja itu bicara dengan bahasa yang sopan dan suara lembut yang dapat melelehkan hati semua namja. Namun ketegasan yang mengikuti setiap kata dari bibir tipisnya menyiratkan sisi 'keras' di balik penampilannya yang sangat girly.

Kris menerima map yang disodorkan oleh yeoja bernama Suho tersebut dan membaca sekilas isi surat yang dimaksud oleh yeoja itu. Dia memang sudah menerima pemberitahuan mengenai member baru untuk tim investigasinya dan sudah mencari tahu mengenai profil gadis itu di data base kepolisian. Wajah yang cantik, pandai, dan prestasi yang tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Awalnya Kris pikir jika dia akan kedatangan member yang merepotkan karena foto Suho di profil benar-benar terlihat ke-tuan putri-an sekali dan memberi kesan jika dia seperti seorang gadis manja yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Namun, melihat bagaimana kenyataan yeoja itu, kecantikannya yang dipadankan dengan ketegasan, rasa percaya diri, serta kepandaian yang memancar dari kedua matanya yang bersinar, sudah cukup merubah kesan pertama Kris padanya. Sekarang Kris berpikir kalau mungkin saja gadis pelindung (pelindung = _suho_) itu memang cukup cakap untuk menjadi seorang penyidik lapangan.

Kris membubuhkan tanda tangan di kolom acc, membuat Suho menyunggingkan senyuman lega karena itu artinya dia sudah diterima di dalam tim yang diketuai oleh namja jangkung berwajah blasteran di depannya sekarang.

"Mintalah stempel pada Chanyeol besok. Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok pagi," ujar Kris sambil mengembalikan map pada Suho.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak. Mulai sekarang saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk EDEN. Mohon bimbingannya, Ketua," ucap Suho tulus sambil berkali-kali membungkukkan badan.

"Namaku Kris, tidak perlu memanggilku 'Ketua'," kata Kris seraya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memakai mantel.

"Ne, Kris-ssi," angguk Suho patuh, kebahagiaan memancar dari wajah dan kedua matanya, semakin membuatnya nampak cerah dan cantik. Sedangkan Kris hanya menghela napas menyadari kepolosan gadis di hadapannya sekarang. Sepertinya Suho memang akan 'sedikit' merepotkannya nanti.

"Anda mau pergi kemana?" celetuk Suho ingin tahu.

"Aku mau memeriksa TKP kasus pembunuhan Il Nam Soo," jawab Kris sambil memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku mantelnya, sementara Chanyeol sudah menunggu di luar ruangan dengan kunci mobil di tangan.

"Kasus bunuh diri itu?" ulang Suho.

"Kau juga menganggapnya bunuh diri?" balas Kris dengan seringaian tercetak di bibir tipisnya.

"Anniyo." Suho menggeleng, membuat namja jangkung di depannya langsung memasang ekspresi kaget.

"Saya mengatakan itu karena semua orang bilang begitu. Tapi kalau menurutku, itu bukan bunuh diri karena ada banyak hal yang aneh di TKP. Pistol yang digunakan sebagai senjata tidak bisa memberikan efek percikan darah sebanyak itu. Yang bisa melakukannya hanyalah senapan laras panjang yang ditembakkan dari kejauhan. Lalu posisi mati korban juga aneh. Kalau saya jadi dia, saya akan lebih memilih untuk mati di atas kursi daripada di depan almari," tutur Suho panjang lebar semakin membuat Kris tercengang. Untuk sesaat namja itu tak dapat berkata-kata dan hanya memandang lekat wajah yeoja di depannya sekarang, seolah sedang menghapal setiap garis dan lekuk indah paras itu.

"Kris-ssi," panggil Suho menyadarkan Kris dari lamunan.

"Eh? Oh, kau tidak bisa ikut penyelidikan sekarang karena surat tugasmu belum sampai ke atasan. Datanglah lagi besok dan jangan terlambat," ujar Kris gugup.

"Ne, algaeseumnida." Suho mengangguk riang.

"Dan lagi..." kalimat Kris menggantung, membuat Suho mengedipkan mata ingin tahu.

"Lain kali jangan pakai rok. Kau akan kesulitan mengejar penjahat dengan itu." Kris mengarahkan dagu pada rok selutut yang Suho kenakan menutupi sepasang kaki jenjangnya. Wajah Suho memerah seketika menyadari kekeliruan kecil itu.

"Ma...maaf..." desis Suho salah tingkah.

"Tak masalah. Ayo, keluar. Chanyeol akan mengunci pintunya," ajak Kris.

"N-ne," angguk Suho dan dia mengekor di belakang Kris dengan wajah merah yang menunduk dalam.

.

Pintu kantor EDEN sudah dikunci dan Suho memandang dua punggung lebar namja tinggi yang sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya di depan ruangan EDEN yang gelap. Perlahan bibir tipis gadis itu membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tangannya merogoh saku blazer-nya dan menarik keluar sebuah ponsel. Pip, dia menggeser sebuah nomor di ponsel itu.

"Kau masih di sana?" tanya Suho begitu panggilannya dijawab.

"Mereka akan sampai dalam 10 menit. Cepat selesaikan," ujar yeoja itu lantas mengakhiri panggilan. Tepat ketika dia akan beranjak pergi, nampak sebuah siluet tubuh manusia yang berjalan mendekatinya –atau mungkin mendekati kantor EDEN– yang membuatnya menghentikan gerakan dalam sekejab. Mata Suho membeliak ketika sosok itu semakin dekat dengannya dan wajahnya mulai jelas terlihat.

Namja bertubuh kecil itu langsung menampakkan ekspresi kecewa ketika melihat ruangan yang dia tuju sudah gelap dan dalam keadaan terkunci. Dia mengalihkan mata pada yeoja yang sedang memandangnya dengan mata berkedip-kedip blank.

"Apa mereka sudah pulang?" terdengar suara namja itu bertanya pada Suho.

Suho menggeleng. "Mereka bilang mereka akan pergi ke TKP pembunuhan," jawab yeoja tersebut dengan nada pelan.

Namja berambut coklat gelap itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu aku susul saja ke sana," ujarnya lalu berbalik, namun kemudian dia menghentikan langkah kaki dan kembali memandang Suho.

"Apa kau anggota EDEN?" tanyanya dijawab anggukan oleh Suho.

Namja berbibir seperti mulut kucing itu spontan menyunggingkan senyuman ramah.

"Aku juga akan menjadi anggota EDEN mulai besok. Namaku Kim Chen. Kau?"

"Kim Suho," jawab Suho pelan, kembali menuai senyuman dari Chen.

"Salam kenal ya, sampai jumpa besok, Noona. Annyeong~" Chen melambaikan tangan lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi dengan langkah ringan.

Suho membentuk sebuah seringaian di bibirnya.

_Kim Chen? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana dia bisa mengejar sampai ke sini? Ini buruk, sangat buruk!_

**. . .**

_**Kantor PresDir Agensi NamStar Ent. TKP pembunuhan Il Nam Soo**_

"Mereka akan sampai dalam 10 menit, cepat selesaikan." Terdengar kalimat datar dengan nada memerintah dari speaker ponsel, membuat alis di atas sepasang mata sipit tanpa double eyelids itu mengerut sekejab.

"Eoh," jawab bibir tipis tersebut pendek dan yang kemudian terdengar dari speaker adalah bunyi tut tut tut panjang. Namja –karena dia berambut pendek– itu memandang layar datar ponselnya dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya.

"Dasar gadis kurang ajar. Yahh, tapi apa boleh buat, kau Leader-nya, jadi kau bebas memberi perintah apa saja. Kau juga yang punya pekerjaan paling berat, ck," gerutu namja tersebut sambil menyimpan lagi ponsel ke dalam saku celana seragam OB(Office Boy)-nya dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya merapikan tepi-tepi potongan persegi papan plafon supaya tidak terlalu terlihat jika pernah dibuka.

"Anak ini ... kalau bekerja tidak pernah punya akhir yang rapi. Apa karena dia masih muda makanya dia serba grasa-grusu? Untung saja para polisi itu tidak sadar dengan kesalahannya." Kembali bibir mungil tersebut mengeluarkan omelan, tangannya yang memakai gloves nampak sangat cekatan menekan ujung-ujung papan plafon supaya kembali merekat ke rangkanya. Begitu dia merasa jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai, bibir tipis tersebut menyunggingkan senyum.

Dengan hati-hati tubuh mungil itu turun dari kursi yang dia naikkan ke atas meja. Dia melipat kursi tersebut dan memandang ke sekeliling kantor yang sunyi. Tatapannya jatuh di bercak merah darah di lantai yang menghitam karena sudah begitu lama mengering, sekitar 3 hari berlalu sejak kejadian tewasnya pemilik kantor ini. Di antara bercak darah tersebut masih terlihat jelas garis putih yang menggambarkan posisi tewasnya korban dan bentuk pistol yang ikut dicap di lantai.

_Beruntung sekali kantor-kantor pribadi seperti ini tidak dipasangi CCTV. Jadi pekerjaan 'begini' pun jadi lebih mudah._

Namja itu mengangkat kursi dan berjalan dengan santai keluar ruangan. Dia meletakkan kursi lebih dulu di luar dan merundukkan badan, merangkak melewati pintu yang dipasangi garis kuning polisi. Setelah memastikan kembali jika pekerjaannya barusan tidak meninggalkan perubahan yang signifikan di TKP, dia kemudian menutup pintu dan kembali menguncinya persis seperti ketika dia masuk tadi.

Namja berambut coklat pendek dengan wajah cute karena dua pipinya yang chubby tersebut memakai topi dan sedikit menurunkan lidah panjang topi untuk sekedar menutupi separuh wajahnya. Dia meraih kembali kursi lipat yang tadi menjadi propertinya untuk 'mengacak-acak' TKP pembunuhan dan berjalan tenang menuju tangga darurat seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Klap, pintu tangga darurat tertutup. Namja itu berdiam diri sebentar seraya melirik ke lensa CCTV yang merekam setiap gerak-geriknya. Dia meletakkan kursi lipat tepat di samping bungkusan plastik hitam besar serupa bungkusan sampah seraya menghitung dalam hati.

_1 ... 2 ... 3!_

Pet! Mendadak lampu mati dan otomatis semua pengawasan CCTV lumpuh saat itu juga. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga sumber listrik cadangan menyala, hanya sekitar 3 menit, namun kondisi tangga darurat tempat namja berseragam OB tadi berada sudah sepi. Tak ada sosok namja itu, tak ada bungkusan plastik hitam, hanya tertinggal kursi lipat.

Cklek, pintu darurat terbuka dan keluarlah sesosok yeoja bertubuh ramping dengan sepasang kaki jenjang yang memakai celana jeans panjang dan kulit tubuh tertutup mantel hangat musim semi. Rambut coklatnya tergerai panjang dengan indah, sesekali dia nampak merapikan poninya yang jatuh di atas sepasang mata sipitnya yang tidak memiliki double eyelids dan terbingkai oleh eyeliner tipis. Sebuah tas cukup besar tersandang manis di salah satu bahu sempitnya. Dia menghentikan ayunan kaki indahnya di depan pintu lift.

Ting, lift terbuka dan terlihatlah dua orang namja jangkung dengan wajah pucat yang langsung menampakkan ekspresi lega dengan instan.

"Ah, selamat. Aku selamat. Aku tidak jadi mati di dalam lift. Aigoo~ kenapa tiba-tiba mati lampu, eoh? Aku pikir aku akan terjebak selamanya di dalam lift," oceh salah satu namja itu, yang berambut merah sambil terduduk lemas di atas lantai di luar lift.

"Kau berlebihan, Chanyeol-ah. Bangunlah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu," tegur Kris jengah melihat sikap anak buahnya yang memang selalu lebay dalam menanggapi sesuatu.

"Tunggu, Hyung. Tunggu sebentar. Kakiku masih lemas, aduh," pinta Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Kris yang tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Aish, dasar Ketua berdarah dingin sialan," umpat Chanyeol gusar sembari berusaha untuk berdiri tegak. Dia menoleh memandang ke arah yeoja berambut panjang dan bermata sipit yang sekarang menggantikan posisinya di dalam lift.

"Nona, hati-hati. Jangan panik kalau tiba-tiba mati lampu lagi. Langsung telpon nomor yang ada di stiker itu. Ingat, jangan panik! Oke?" Chanyeol memberikan peringatan dijawab senyuman dan anggukan gadis itu.

Pats, pintu lift menutup dan senyuman si gadis masih belum menghilang, bahkan terlihat semakin senang.

_Tepat waktu, Minseok-ah._

**-o0o-**

_**Pulang sekolah. Ruang musik 2**_

Suasana ruangan sepi dan gelap karena lampu memang sengaja tidak dinyalakan. Untungnya masih ada cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka dan tidak tertutupi tirai, hingga bisa memberikan sedikit gambaran mengenai keadaan di dalam ruangan meski remang-remang. Beberapa tas nampak tergeletak tak berharga di lantai dan di atas meja, sementara terlihat beberapa siluet tubuh manusia yang disoroti oleh cahaya perak sang bulan sampai tercetak bayang-bayang hitamnya yang memanjang di dinding, memperlihatkan sosok ramping dengan lekuk tubuh indah dan rambut panjang yang tergerai laksana penampakan seorang dewi khayangan.

"Hanya ini? Mana Unnie?" –Aphrodite–

"Mereka ada urusan di tempat Il Nam Soo." –Artemis–

"Lagi? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat kalau setiap misi yang selesai tidak akan diungkit-ungkit lagi?" –Aphrodite–

"Unnie sedang memperbaiki TKP dan kau pikir ini karena kesalahan siapa, huh?" –Artemis–

"Aku terburu-buru waktu itu karena Athena terus saja menyuruhku untuk turun. Salahkan Athena yang tidak sabaran, jangan salahkan aku!" –Aphrodite–

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah bisa melakukan semua hal dengan cepat dan benar, Aphrodite." –Athena–

"Diam kau! Kau pikir pekerjaanku mudah, eoh? Aku harus mengganti jendela dan memastikan jika semua angle benar. Aku juga masih harus merayap di jalan tikus itu ... kau yang hanya menembakkan senapan tidak akan bisa mengerti penderitaanku! YA!" –Aphrodite–

"Sudahlah, hentikan. Tidak baik partner terlalu sering bertengkar." –Hestia–

"Mereka bertengkar karena mereka akrab, Hestia." –Artemis–

"Lalu, untuk apa kita berkumpul di sini, Unnie? Kenapa tidak di rumah saja?" –Aphrodite–

"Aku tidak pulang ke rumah malam ini, aku ada pekerjaan. Jadi sekalian saja." –Artemis–

"Ah, semua Unnie punya pekerjaan setiap malam. Hanya aku dan Athena saja yang pengangguran. Sial." –Aphrodite–

"Unnie, tentang misi ini ... bukannya terlalu cepat untuk dimulai? Dia baru saja muncul jadi..." –Athena–

"Ini keinginan Unnie. Kita hanya bisa menurut." –Artemis–

"Ada apa, Athena? Kau terlihat gelisah, ada yang kau pikirkan?" –Hestia–

"Misi ini terlalu mudah. Rasanya jadi agak aneh kalau ada misi yang semudah ini." –Athena–

"Misi ini mudah karena dua anak itu memang bodoh. Oh Sehun dan Kim Kai, aku yakin mereka bahkan tidak pernah berpikir akan masuk ke 'neraka' sebentar lagi." –Aphrodite–

"Aku punya firasat buruk untuk ini, Aphrodite...!" –Athena–

"Berhenti bicara soal firasat buruk! Soalnya firasatmu itu selalu..." –Aphrodite–

Drrt, drrt, terdengar suara getaran ponsel. Tangan putih itu mengambil ponsel yang bersinar tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk. Seketika ekspresi wajahnya berubah, sepasang mata bening serupa kerlipan bintang itu terbeliak lebar dengan raut terkejut yang kentara memenuhi setiap garis wajahnya yang cantik.

"Waeyo, Unnie?" –Athena–

"Kita ganti rencana. Kim Chen ada di Korea." –Artemis–

"KIM CHEN!?"

"Bagaimana bisa jaksa gila itu mengendus bau kita sampai ke sini? Apa dia benar-benar seekor anjing? Atau serigala? Atau dia itu werewolf? Oh, Tuhan, matilah kita sekarang! Di saat ada misi besar seperti ini ... eotteoke~!?" –Aphrodite–

"Athena, berhati-hatilah. Aku yakin penyelidikannya pasti masih fokus pada keberadaanmu." –Artemis–

"Ne, Unnie." –Athena–

"Ya! Kenapa kau setenang itu!? Tidakkah kau merasa kaget, gugup, takut, atau panik sedikit, eoh? Ini Chen. Kim Chen! Dia yang paling tahu soal EVE dan pasti dia tidak akan melepaskan kita begitu saja kali ini!" –Aphrodite–

"Meski Chen sangat tahu soal EVE, tapi hanya sedikit orang yang percaya pada keberadaan EVE. Jadi tenanglah, Aphrodite." –Hestia–

"Tapi, Unnie..." –Aphrodite–

"Unnie, lalu apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" –Athena–

"Tak ada. Sampai Hera Unnie dan Demeter Unnie menyusun rencana baru, kita diam saja. Jangan ada yang memulai gerakan dan jangan ada yang mendekati Oh Sehun maupun Kim Kai, termasuk bodyguard-nya." –Artemis–

"Ne, Unnie."

_Kim Chen ... dia orang yang pantang menyerah..._ sinar sepasang mata bulat itu meredup seiring dengan helaian rambut hitam panjangnya yang bergerak pelan ditiup oleh angin nakal musim semi yang masuk dari jendela yang memang sengaja tidak ditutup.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Ohot~ here it is case 1^^ #tepuktangan  
Makasih banyak buat yang review & kasih semangat di chap prolog, dukungan kalian bikin ide cerita ini jadi ngalir lancar kayak tsunami^^  
Dan sebenarnya aku gak terlalu bisa bikin cerita2 misteri & penuh 'kiasan' seperti ini, jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau ada satu atau dua scene atau bahkan lebih, yang penggambaran dan deskripsi2nya bikin kalian bingung, mian ya~ ㅠㅠ  
Tapi sebisa mungkin aku bikin semua setting itu jelas meski ... yahh, ada kekurangannya ㅠㅠ mohon saran & kritiknya^^

Sampai jumpa di case 2, ppyong~❤

* * *

Thanks to:

**mvpchiken7 | h3s0102 | shantyy9411 | Guest | rizd.o12 | kikiikyujunmyun | chotaein816 | Guest | XiaoLuhan | MykyungieLuvjonginie | LiezxoticVIP | junmyunyifan | SyJessi22 | sendal jepit | booyaaaaa | EllisaAzzusa | blackwhite1214 | kioko2121 | flowerdyo | rebeccakiney81 | channie | HunPinkuPinku | lovsslikes96 | DragonAqua | kyungie22 | SuJuXOXO91 | SuLay Shipper4ever | virmanviramancini  
**dan para 'BAYANGAN HITAM' yang speechless setelah baca FF ini^^

Thanks for reading and reviewing~ review lagi ya~ ppyong~❤

* * *

**FAQ CORNER**

Q: masih tetep berharap ini bukan yaoi :)  
A: Iye ye, baru nyadar gue ini pertama kalinya bikin genre FF yang yaoi(?), tapi ternyata ... asik juga XD

Q: myka … ini.. ini apa? wahhh.. aq pnsaran bngt nih, ini trinspirasi sma vid exo yg d labirin tu yy? kekeke #sotoy bngt gue XD  
A: Kalo konsepnya sih iya, ditambah dg pemakaian nama dewa-dewi Olympus^^ tapi soal inspirasi sebenarnya dari lagu tATu yg akhir2 ini sering didengerin lagi setelah sekian lama^^ mulai dari _All The Things She Said, 30 Minutes, All About Us, _dan _Show Me Love._ Entah kenapa lagu2 mereka yg ber-genre elektronika kayak gitu seolah identik banget sama kesan crime & rebel XD terutama _30 Minutes_! Sumpah itu lagu maknanya dalemmm bangettt! XD *eh malah curhat O_O #plak

Q: complex story sepertinya,,, apakah nanti konflik akan berat jg?  
A: Agaknya begitu O_O #mulaiblank

Q: Tapi jangan lupa sama full moon yaa:))))  
A: Diusahakan bisa eksis semuanya^^ aduh, PR gue banyak amat ya ㅠㅠ #abaikan

Q: champagne nya kapan lanjut?  
A: Secepatnya^^

Q: Ini ada craik pair'y ya? :(  
A: Iya, mian ya~ ㅠㅠ

Q: tpi Mau tnya knpa couple nya dsni jdi KrisHo TaoLay,, ?  
A: Soalnya aku KrisHo shipper, jadinya Tao aku lempar ke innocent Yixing. Mian ya, tapi udah gak bisa ganti couple~ ㅠㅠ

_Ada pertanyaan? Silakan tulis di kotak review^^ ppyong~_❤

* * *

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN, Another galaxy in the solar systeM" a/n admin Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui PM / twitter / ask . fm / blog / WP (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


	3. Case 2

Title: Labyrinth (Case 2)

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: KaiSoo, ChanBaek, TaoXing, KrisHo, ChenMin, HunHan

Genre: Rate T, GS!Yaoi!

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**LABYRINTH**

**(Case 2)**

.

.

.

**_Ruang dokumen Kantor Kepolisian Pusat Seoul._**

Hening. Nyaris tak ada suara di dalam ruangan panjang minim ventilasi yang dipenuhi oleh barisan rak-rak tinggi berloker banyak itu. Lampu putih yang menyala berjajar dengan jarak masing-masing mencapai lima meter terlihat memberikan penerangan maksimalnya meskipun hal tersebut tidak merubah kesan suram karena memang sama sekali tak ada lubang di ruangan itu yang berhubungan langsung dengan dunia luar.

Ruangan yang digunakan sebagai ruang penyimpanan dokumen kasus-kasus kriminal maupun non-kriminal yang pernah ditangani oleh pihak kepolisian pusat Seoul tersebut, memang sengaja di-design berada di bagian bangunan yang paling dalam tanpa berinteraksi langsung dengan udara bebas untuk mengantisipasi adanya pembobolan dari oknum-oknum luar yang tak bertanggung jawab. Dan di antara rak-rak tinggi menjulang yang menyimpan ribuan berkas laporan kasus itu, duduklah Kris.

Sambil melipat sebelah kakinya yang panjang, dengan nyaman Kris merebahkan bokong di lantai yang dingin dan menyandarkan punggung lebarnya di dinding. Dengan bantuan sepasang lensa di kacamata bacanya, mata coklat tersebut nampak tekun mencermati deret demi deret kalimat yang terketik rapi di buku laporan kasus yang dia pegang, sementara di sekitarnya beberapa tumpuk buku laporan serupa sudah menunggu untuk dia baca.

Sambil mendengus samar, Kris menutup halaman terakhir buku laporan di tangannya dan melemparnya agak jauh ke ujung kakinya, menyatukannya dengan puluhan buku-buku lain yang sudah dia baca sebelumnya. Tangan panjang namja blasteran itu lantas memilah-milah buku yang berada di tumpukan di dekatnya yang belum dia baca dan pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah judul kasus pembunuhan yang tak terselesaikan yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam di Seoul. Dengan segera Kris menyamankan posisi duduknya dan mulai membuka halaman pertama buku laporan tersebut. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, detektif muda itu sudah kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Sejak mendengar dan melihat analisa mengejutkan yang disampaikan oleh seorang jaksa muda bernama Kim Chen kemarin malam di TKP pembunuhan Il Nam Soo, Kris terus-menerus kepikiran dengan satu kata yang berkali-kali disebut oleh namja usia belasan tahun tersebut. EVE. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kris mendengar nama itu, namun ini untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar ada orang yang mengaku pernah bertemu dengan EVE.

EVE memang bukan sekedar _uname_ biasa. Meski nama itu tidak terlalu terkenal di dunia kepolisian, namun istilah tersebut ada di beberapa laporan kasus pembunuhan yang tidak terselesaikan dikarenakan 'pembunuh yang tidak terungkap'. Benar, EVE adalah nama seorang pembunuh. Lebih tepatnya, EVE adalah nama pembunuh bayaran.

Kris sudah melakukan beberapa pencarian data mengenai kasus yang kira-kira melibatkan EVE untuk mencari kesamaan yang bisa dia jadikan acuan dalam memecahkan kasus ganjil kematian Il Nam Soo. Namun, meski dia dan Chanyeol sudah mengacak-acak data base hampir semua kantor kepolisian di Korea, informasi mengenai keberadaan EVE masih sangat minim, bahkan nyaris tak ada seolah mereka hanyalah tokoh fiksi di dalam sebuah novel detektif.

Kim Chen sudah mengatakan jika EVE bergerak dengan sistem operasi 'underground' yang sangat halus dan rapi untuk menghindari endusan pihak berwajib. Mereka profesional dan sangat expert di bidangnya, tak heran jika sangat sedikit kantor kepolisian yang berhasil mencantumkan nama mereka sebagai tersangka kasus pembunuhan. Nama EVE sendiri mencuat ke permukaan dikarenakan adanya laporan pengakuan dosa dari para 'penyewa' yang merasa hidup mereka terancam karena sudah menggunakan jasa pembunuh bayaran untuk melancarkan niat kejinya dan dalam hati mereka terus-menerus merasa takut jikalau nanti pembunuh bayaran itu balik mengincar nyawa mereka. Dan semua informasi mengenai EVE yang berhasil dihimpun oleh pihak kepolisian juga berdasarkan pengakuan dari para 'penyewa' tersebut.

Sampai saat ini, setelah melakukan pencarian data di lingkup lokal, nasional, maupun internasional mengenai kasus-kasus yang mencantumkan nama EVE di dalam laporannya, Kris menemukan beberapa informasi mengenai sindikat pembunuh bayaran tersebut.

**_1-EVE adalah code name untuk pelaku kriminal bayaran yang bergerak khusus dalam bidang pembunuhan terencana._**

**_2-Tak ada cara untuk menghubungi EVE. EVE yang selalu menjadi pihak pertama yang menghubungi sang 'penyewa' dan kemudian transaksi dilakukan via telpon sebanyak 2x. Transaksi yang pertama berisi pembicaraan mengenai kemantapan niat 'penyewa' untuk membunuh orang dan yang kedua membahas mengenai jumlah nominal uang bayaran serta tempat untuk meninggalkan uang itu. Tenggang waktu yang diberikan untuk berpikir adalah 3 hari._**

**_3-EVE selalu menggunakan nomor telpon umum untuk menghubungi 'penyewa'. Mereka menggunakan 2 nomor telpon umum yang berada di 2 kota yang berbeda dengan jarak yang sangat jauh hingga membuat wilayah penyelidikan polisi menjadi semakin dan semakin lebar._**

**_4-Menurut namanya, jenis kelamin EVE adalah wanita. Namun dikarenakan belum pernah ada yang benar-benar bertemu dengan mereka secara face to face, bahkan para 'penyewa' sekalipun, sehingga EVE dikategorikan dalam kelompok anonym._**

Sementara dari Kim Chen, Kris mendapatkan beberapa informasi tambahan.

**_5-EVE selalu beroperasi secara kelompok._**

**_6-Style pembunuhan yang dipakai oleh EVE adalah 'pembunuhan yang seperti bunuh diri atau kecelakaan'._**

**_7-Anggota EVE adalah wanita yang memakai nama-nama dewi dalam mitologi Yunani sebagai code name._**

**_8-Kemungkinan, EVE memiliki sistem re-generasi anggota._**

Empat fakta yang Kris terima dari Kim Chen memang tidak tertulis di dokumen kasus manapun, sepanjang yang Kris tahu. Namun, entah kenapa perasaan Kris mengatakan jika hal tersebut bukanlah merupakan sebuah kebohongan, meski memang alasan Kim Chen mengatakan itu bisa dibilang sama sekali tidak valid. Tapi tetap saja, Kris merasa jika semua penuturan jaksa _special_ _gift_ tersebut bisa dipegang sebagai salah satu tonggak dasar dalam mencari kebenaran mengenai keberadaan EVE. Terlebih ketika Kris menyadari adanya kesungguhan yang memancar dari kedua mata tajam Kim Chen saat mengatakan semua yang dia tahu mengenai EVE.

_"EVE sudah mengambil semua yang aku miliki, keluarga dan teman baikku. Demi langit dan bumi, aku pasti akan memburu dan menangkap mereka meski harus ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Aku akan menangkap EVE dan pasti akan menembak mati mereka dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku bersumpah!"_

-o0o-

**_Hidup itu seperti labirin.  
Terlalu banyak tikungan dan belokan yang mirip.  
Saat kau bertemu dengan satu cabang dan merasa pernah melewatinya, kau seharusnya tahu jika itu bukanlah cabang yang sama.  
Meskipun berputar-putar, labirin tidak akan membiarkan penjelajahnya kembali ke jalan yang pernah dia lewati.  
Karena hanya ada 2 akhir yang menunggumu ketika kau memutuskan untuk masuk ke sebuah labirin.  
Keluar dengan selamat atau tersesat selamanya.  
Jalan dan belokan yang kau pilih akan menjadi penentu takdirmu.  
Dan satu hal yang pasti, kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke pintu masuk._**

**_.:DKS:._**

Blitz, flash light terang berpijar sesaat tepat ketika kamera ponsel itu menyimpan visual objek potret menjadi sebuah file foto. Langsung terpampang jelas di layar datar ponsel android tersebut, sebuah gambar yang menunjukkan kertas berisi bait kata-kata mutiara yang di tempel di papan majalah dinding. Sepasang belahan bibir tebal nampak tersenyum puas melihat hasil bidikan kameranya barusan dan segera gambar itu dia masukkan ke halaman aplikasi upload foto online. Dengan lancar dia menerjemahkan barisan huruf hangul yang tertera di fotonya menjadi kalimat-kalimat dengan huruf kanji dan Inggris, lantas jemari dengan urat otot tegas itu langsung menekan pilihan _upload._

Sembari menunggu loading upload fotonya di halaman jejaring sosial selesai, namja berkulit tan dengan perawakan tubuh jangkung dan rambut dicat silver layaknya yankee Shibuya itu kembali mendaratkan tatapan iris coklatnya ke kertas berisi kata-kata mutiara yang sepenuhnya berhasil merebut perhatiannya barusan.

"Labirin tidak sesulit itu untuk ditaklukan," desis bibir tebal tersebut. "Kalau tidak bisa keluar lewat jalan yang sudah ada, tinggal membuat 'jalan pintas' 'kan? Menjebol dinding misalnya?" dan sebuah smirk kecil terukir di wajah tampan itu, membentuk ekspresi meremehkan yang terlihat percaya diri.

-o0o-

**_SMA Soram. Ruang olahraga indoor._**

"Porosoo!"

"..."

"Porosoo!"

"..."

"YA! Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo terjengat kaget manakala namanya disuarakan dengan lantang oleh sebuah suara berat yang sedikit asing baginya. Sepasang mata bulat itu berputar, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling lapangan, berusaha menemukan pemilik suara yang barusan telak-telak menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang.

"Porosoo! Di sini! Ya!"

Gerakan bola mata Kyungsoo yang kehilangan fokus, langsung berhenti pada lambaian tangan dari sesosok manusia jangkung berkulit tan dengan rambut silver yang memperlihatkan perbedaan warna kontras pada penampilannya. Namja tersebut tengah memperhatikannya dari tepi lapangan basket sambil memberinya segaris senyuman ramah berhiaskan bulan sabit terbalik dari sepasang mata coklatnya, membuat kepala Kyungsoo neleng tak mengerti maksud dari cengiran itu.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Porosoo?" tanya Kai (sok) akrab sambil menunjuk tempat duduk Kyungsoo yang berada di tengah-tengah tribun penonton.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengerjab satu kali. "Poro...soo?" ulangnya.

"Ne, Porosoo. Neo 'Porosoo'," tunjuk Kai pada Kyungsoo, membuat namja mungil itu menaikkan alis semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kai yang menurutnya absurd.

"Matamu yang bulat itu seperti penguin Pororo dan namamu Kyungsoo. Jadi sebutanmu 'Porosoo'. Pororo plus Kyungsoo sama dengan 'Porosoo'." Lalu Kai tertawa, merasa puas dengan penjelasannya, tanpa tahu jika ekspresi wajah teman sekelasnya berubah jadi masam.

"Michinnom," umpat Kyungsoo pelan yang tak didengar oleh Kai. Dia langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, bermaksud untuk pergi, namun gerakannya langsung ditahan oleh suara Kai.

"Ya, kau mau kemana, huh? Aku baru datang, kenapa kau mau langsung pergi?" tanya Kai sembari memasang muka sedih. Dengan ayunan kaki santai dia menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga menuju ke tempat Kyungsoo.

_Memang kau siapa harus aku temani, huh!? _Semprot Kyungsoo keki di dalam hati.

Sejak pertama kali mengenal Kai, Kyungsoo memang tidak terlalu suka dengan namja nyentrik berkulit tan yang tinggi badannya nyaris sama dengan Oh Sehun itu, tinggi badan yang membuat leher pegal karena harus mendongak. Meskipun untuk sebagian orang dan mungkin untuk hampir semua siswa satu sekolah, Kai termasuk orang yang menyenangkan. Bagaimana tidak? Namja itu tinggi, atletis, tampan, dan supel.

Baru beberapa jam menjadi siswa baru, Kai sudah bisa mengobrol santai dengan para siswa di kantin. Makan, bicara, dan tertawa bersama tanpa ada rasa canggung sedikit pun. Baik dengan teman seangkatan yang sekelas maupun yang berbeda kelas, dengan siswa maupun siswi, dan bahkan dia bisa membaur secara natural di antara para Sunbae. Benar-benar kemampuan adaptasi yang mengagumkan dari seorang spesies Homo Sapiens. Walaupun kepopulerannya yang instan itu tidak lepas dari pengaruh temannya yang sudah lebih dulu terkenal sebagai ulzzang di SMA Soram, Oh Sehun.

Tapi tetap saja 'Opini setiap orang berbeda-beda', kalimat yang sangat cocok untuk Kyungsoo. Karena meski mungkin untuk orang lain, Kai adalah seorang teman baru yang tampan dan menyenangkan, cerminan namja yang sangat pantas untuk menjadi cinta pertama. Namun tidak untuk Kyungsoo!

Menurut kacamata pribadi namja mungil introvert itu, Kai tak lain adalah perwujudan dari hal-hal paling menyebalkan di dunia. Dia berisik! Sok akrab! Tidak peka! Tidak bisa membaca suasana! Dan suka seenak jidatnya sendiri! Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak ingat keberadaan namja itu di sekolah adalah untuk belajar, sama seperti dirinya, Kyungsoo pasti sudah melempar Kai dari jendela kelas mereka yang berada di lantai lima gedung sekolah tanpa pikir panjang.

Setiap hari ... tidak! Setiap saat, namja tan itu selalu saja mengganggu Kyungsoo, mentang-mentang tempat duduk Kyungsoo yang paling dekat di sebelahnya. Bangku Kai memang tidak strategis. Karena dia siswa baru, jadi dia harus rela menduduki kursi sisa yang terletak di pojokan kelas paling belakang, dijepit oleh bangku Sehun di depannya dan bangku Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. Kai bilang dia bosan kalau harus bicara seharian dengan Sehun yang kemudian terkenal sebagai ulzzang-mate-nya, makanya kemudian dia beralih mengganggu Kyungsoo, sang ulzzang mungil introvert yang selalu memasang ekspresi serius dan 'tak ingin diganggu' yang bahkan membuat para Sunbae harus mengumpulkan keberanian hanya untuk menyapanya.

Tanpa kenal waktu, tanpa kenal suasana. Entah saat sedang jam bebas, jam pelajaran, maupun saat ulangan. Kai dengan rajinnya memanggil-manggil nama Kyungsoo, melemparkan potongan-potongan kecil penghapus, ataupun mencolek-colek namja mungil itu dengan ujung pulpen hanya agar dia menoleh dan merespon panggilannya. Tapi ketika Kyungsoo sudah menoleh dan mendaratkan tatapan setajam pedang pada teman barunya yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya tersebut, Kai hanya akan membalas dengan cengiran innocent dan lambaian kecil 'halo' dari tangannya. Benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo ingin menendang bokong namja itu keluar jendela kelas biar dia mati sekalian! GRRR!

_"Kau kelihatan selalu serius, membuatku penasaran seperti apa rupamu kalau sedang tertawa."_ Jawab Kai saat Kyungsoo bertanya alasan kenapa dia selalu saja mengganggunya. Dan bagi Kyungsoo, itu adalah jawaban yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Kalau dipikir-pikir, darimana dia bisa tertawa jika yang dilakukan Kai adalah sebaliknya, mengganggunya dan membuatnya marah. Kalau Kai mengira semua yang dia lakukan adalah lelucon, tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo. Karena bagi Kyungsoo, semua yang dilakukan Kai itu adalah hal-hal yang sangat menyebalkan dan sama sekali tidak ada lucu-lucunya! Lucu untuk Kai, tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo!

"Duduklah," pinta Kai pada Kyungsoo yang sudah menjauh beberapa langkah. Namja itu menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, bekas hangat bokong teman mungilnya barusan.

"Bukankah kau masih harus menunggu Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Kai sambil menunjuk ke tengah lapangan basket. Kepala Kyungsoo mengikuti arah telunjuk Kai dan langsung melenguh jengah begitu pandangan matanya mendarat pada sesosok namja mungil, sama seperti dirinya, yang memakai kaos pendek dan nampak sedang asyik berlatih melakukan shoot ke ring basket yang tingginya nyaris dua kali tinggi tubuhnya.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu antusias, berusaha melompat serta memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dipandu oleh seorang namja jangkung berambut redberry yang memiliki senyuman lebar dan segar yang dikenal Kyungsoo sebagai pelatih part time tim basket sekolahnya. Setahu Kyungsoo, pekerjaan asli namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu adalah menjadi penyidik di sebuah kantor kepolisian. Entah karena alasan uang atau apa, seorang detektif seperti dia bisa memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang pelatih tim basket seperti ini. Benar-benar pilihan profesi ganda yang aneh.

"Duduklah, akan aku temani kau menunggu Baekhyunie. Hm?" Kai menaikkan alis meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo.

_Dasar modus!_ Kyungsoo mengerucutkan mulut, namun tetap saja dia kembali merebahkan pantat di kursi tribun, satu meter jaraknya dari tempat Kai duduk. Karena memang sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah minta padanya untuk ditemani latihan hingga nanti bel berbunyi tanda istirahat siang selesai, jadi daripada Kyungsoo harus mendengar omelan panjang Baekhyun yang selalu memakai nada beroktaf tinggi itu, akan lebih baik jika dia duduk sebentar dan menahan diri bersama dengan Kim Kai. Sementara tanpa diketahui oleh Kyungsoo, diam-diam Kai menyimpan seringaian senang melihat teman sekelasnya yang imut tersebut akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama.

"Jadi..." Kai kembali membuka suara sambil dengan rileks menggeser bokongnya mendekati Kyungsoo. Tanpa canggung mengikis jarak yang di antara mereka yang tadi susah payah dibuat oleh namja mungil itu.

Kyungsoo menoleh sejenak memandang Kai tanpa sadar jika namja jangkung itu sudah lebih dekat setengah meter padanya. Bola mata Kyungsoo yang memang sama bundarnya dengan tokoh kartun penguin Pororo seperti yang dibilang Kai, terlihat membuka lebar sembari menunggu kelanjutan kalimat teman sekelasnya tersebut tanpa tahu jika ekspresi penasaran dan blank-nya yang seperti itu menuai pujian gemas di dalam hati Kai.

"Kau benar-benar mirip Pororo," desis Kai membuat mata Kyungsoo melebar, kilat tidak suka nyata terlihat di iris coklatnya. Grak, Kyungsoo berdiri, hendak pergi, namun kembali ditahan oleh Kai.

"Arasseo, arasseo, aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi. Duduklah, duduklah, aku mohon," rayu Kai sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan memaksanya untuk kembali jatuh di tribun. Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai dengan kasar, mendengus, dan memutar badan membelakangi namja itu. Dalam hati dia merutuki nasib sialnya harus bertemu Kai di luar kelas dan menyalahkan Baekhyun atas hal itu. Karena gara-gara namja genit Byunbaek, seorang polos yang mendambakan kehidupan tenang seperti Do Kyungsoo harus merelakan waktunya yang berharga diacak-acak oleh setan menyebalkan bernama Kim Kai.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo," panggil Kai tanpa menuai jawaban dari si pemilik nama.

"Apa kau seorang yeoja?"

Deg! Satu pertanyaan pendek Kai entah kenapa membuat mata Kyungsoo melotot sempurna dan wajahnya sedikit memucat. Namja itu merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama sekian detik yang kemudian berpacu kembali dengan sangat cepat membuat seluruh tubuhnya panas dingin. Kyungsoo menoleh cepat menghadapi sorot mata keheranan Kai dengan tatapan tajam layaknya seorang psikopat yang mengincar mangsanya.

"Apa maksudmu, huh? Aku NAMJA! Tidakkah kau lihat kalau AKU NAMJA!?" nada suara Kyungsoo naik menunjukkan betapa marahnya dia sekarang atas tuduhan tak beralasan Kai padanya. Bersyukur meski sedang tidak ada jam olahraga, namun area olahraga indoor itu cukup bising karena banyak siswa yang memang lebih suka berolahraga untuk mengisi jam istirahat dengan futsal, basket 3 on 3, dan latihan cheers daripada berleha-leha di dalam kelas. Jadi teriakan Kyungsoo pun dengan mudah teredam di antara kegaduhan dan decitan alas sepatu kets di atas lantai.

"Reaksimu berlebihan, Porosoo," keluh Kai sambil mengkorek-korek sebelah telinganya dengan ujung kelingking.

"Aku 'kan cuma bertanya, kau tidak perlu semarah itu. Lagipula siapapun yang melihatmu juga pasti berpikir kalau kau namja dan bukan yeoja," ujar Kai santai.

_Lalu kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu!?_ Sembur Kyungsoo dalam hati tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang memerah marah.

"Aku hanya merasa kalau proporsi badanmu kurang ideal untuk seorang namja." Seolah tahu isi pikiran Kyungsoo, Kai menjelaskan sendiri alasannya.

"Kau pendek, kecil, dan bahkan tanganmu itu..." Kai menunjuk tangan Kyungsoo yang tadi dia pegang dengan ujung dagunya. "...tulang tanganmu kecil seperti yeoja. Kalaupun kau menyamar menjadi yeoja, aku berani taruhan tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu." Dan namja berkulit tan tersebut nyengir tanpa dosa.

Geraham Kyungsoo berpaut keras satu dengan yang lain. Persetan dengan menunggu Baekhyun latihan, persetan dengan omelan-omelan panjang Baekhyun nanti, persetan dengan semuanya! Yang pasti Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tidak tahan berada dekat-dekat dengan setan bernama Kim Kai ini.

Grak! Kembali Kyungsoo berdiri, berniat untuk pergi apapun yang terjadi.

"Eh? Ya!" Kai terkejut manakala melihat temannya berdiri dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Porosoo! Ya, Porosoo, tunggu! Aish, aku 'kan cuma bercanda. Jangan marah seperti itu...! Porosoo!" panggil Kai dengan panik. Dia mengejar Kyungsoo yang berusaha kabur darinya dengan langkah-langkah kaki cekak yang tergesa dan tidak aneh jika Kai yang berkaki lebih panjang mampu menyusul namja manis tersebut dengan mudah.

"Mianhe, Porosoo. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu," ujar Kai begitu berhasil meraih lengan Kyungsoo dan menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan pintu gedung olahraga. Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo menepis cengkeraman tangan besar itu dengan kasar lalu membuang muka. Dadanya nampak naik turun menahan gelagak panas kemarahan di dalam hatinya sekarang.

"Ah, sebagai ucapan minta maaf, aku belikan kau minuman. Kajja!" ajak Kai kembali menemukan senyumannya dengan mudah. Mendung rasa bersalah sudah sirna sepenuhnya dari wajah tampan berkulit tan itu berganti dengan ekspresi cerah yang begitu ceria, menyiratkan seolah tidak pernah muncul perasaan menyesal sebelumnya.

"Tidak perlu!" sentak Kyungsoo menolak tarikan tangan Kai, membuat teman jangkungnya terdiam sejenak sambil menatap datar pada manik bulat mata namja mungil berambut hitam itu. Kediaman Kai membuat Kyungsoo berpikir kalau namja tersebut pasti marah atas sikap kasarnya barusan.

"Jangan malu-malu. Kau bisa memilih minuman yang kau suka nanti. Kajja!" Kai kembali tersenyum dan meraih tangan putih teman sekelasnya tanpa ada rasa canggung sama sekali. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya dapat melongo ditarik-tarik seperti anak kambing oleh Kai yang ternyata sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan perlakuannya yang tidak bersahabat.

-o0o-

**_Kebun belakang sekolah._**

Kembali, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, sepasang mata lebar bening yang memiliki binar cemerlang layaknya kerlipan bintang di langit itu mendaratkan tatapan jengah pada sosok jangkung yang berdiam diri tepat di hadapannya sekarang. Namja berkaki panjang dengan kulit wajah dan tangan yang putih nyaris pucat itu terlihat gugup menghadapi mata indah serupa mata rusa tanpa dosa yang mengarah lurus tepat ke dirinya, karena memang tidak ada objek manusia lain yang ada di sekitar mereka saat ini yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian si pemilik mata indah tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Luhan, si pemilik mata indah, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Sikapnya yang terkesan kasar dan urakan sangat kontras berbeda dengan wajahnya yang cantik rupawan dan siluet tubuhnya yang ramping. Meski dia memakai celana dan menyandang gelar _male_ di kolom identitas untuk kategori _sex_-nya, namun dilihat dari arah manapun, Luhan lebih pantas menjadi yeoja daripada namja.

Sehun, si namja jangkung berkulit putih, hanya dapat mengedipkan mata beberapa kali tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaan simpel tersebut. Dia terlalu gugup untuk menghadapi senior sekaligus idolanya itu sendirian, walau tadi dengan sangat jelas dia sudah meminta Kai untuk bersembunyi di tempat terdekat guna menemaninya. Tapi Sehun tidak yakin jika Kai yang hyperactive dan pecicilan akan betah diam berlama-lama di satu tempat, dan pasti sekarang orang itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya entah kemana.

"Ituuu..." suara Sehun berakhir dengan dengungan panjang. Lagi. Untuk kelima kalinya dia melakukan itu. Luhan sudah menghitungnya. Untuk yang kelima kalinya Sehun bersuara tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kalau tak ada yang mau kau katakan, aku pergi. Aku sibuk," ketus Luhan kesal lalu berbalik.

"Andwe!" cegah Sehun dan berhasil, suaranya menghentikan gerakan kaki Luhan. Sekarang namja cantik tersebut berdiri membelakanginya, menunjukkan sisi lain dari sosoknya, punggungnya yang sempit dan indah, sama indahnya dengan parasnya. Setidaknya itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh otak kotor Oh Sehun saat ini.

"Aku...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sunbae. Itu soal..."

"Kalau kau mau bilang kau menyukaiku, maaf aku tidak bisa." Luhan memotong kalimat Sehun, membungkam mulut adik kelasnya itu dalam hitungan kecepatan cahaya. Sehun yang menerima penolakan bahkan sebelum sempat mengutarakan isi hatinya yang sudah susah payah dia rangkum menjadi barisan puisi indah serupa lirik lagu cinta di puncak musim semi, hanya dapat membeku di tempatnya berdiri dengan hati meretak.

"Aku heran." Suara Luhan terdengar mendesis. Entah bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini, Sehun tidak dapat menebaknya karena posisi namja itu yang masih berdiri membelakanginya dan Sehun tidak punya nyali yang cukup untuk kembali berhadapan langsung dengan tatapan tajam Luhan yang terlihat (selalu) antipati padanya.

"Kenapa ketika ada begitu banyak yeoja yang bertebaran di muka bumi ini, kalian harus membuang kewarasan dan mengatakan cinta pada sesama namja? Tidakkah kalian punya insting seks? Binatang saja tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi kalian melakukannya." Kalimat Luhan berhenti sejenak.

"Apa itu artinya kalian lebih rendah dari binatang?" desis namja cantik bermulut tipis tersebut menusukkan belati tepat ke ulu hati Sehun. Sesuatu di dalam dada Sehun berdenyut perih mendengar sindiran pedas yang meluncur ringan dari orang yang selama ini menjadi alasannya untuk pergi ke sekolah setiap hari dan bahkan mengambil ekstrakurikuler soccer serta basket yang dia benci.

"Ah, karena kau orang terkenal, jadi akan lebih efektif kalau aku mengatakan ini padamu." Luhan berbalik sedikit, kembali mengarahkan sepasang mata indahnya pada wajah putih Sehun yang sudah berubah pucat tanpa tahu jika binar matanya itu sebenarnya malah semakin menyiksa Sehun dan mengacak-acak akal sehatnya.

"Katakan pada semua teman-temanmu yang sekiranya menyukaiku. Berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal menjijikkan seperti 'aku menyukaimu' atau 'aku ingin jadi pacarmu' padaku. Ketahuilah, itu benar-benar memuakkan, membuatku mau muntah saking mualnya." Tak ada senyum sama sekali tercetak di belahan manis bibir Luhan ketika dia mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Dan walaupun rasa sakit kembali menggigit keras isi dada Sehun, namun detak jantungnya yang masih berada di kecepatan penuh menyadarkan dia jika Luhan tetap sangat mempesona meski mulutnya setajam pedang.

Perlahan Sehun menunduk, kehilangan semua daya yang sudah sekian lama dia kumpulkan titik demi titiknya setiap hari hanya untuk mengatakan semua isi hatinya di hari ini. Musnah sudah semua harapannya. Pengakuan cintanya ditolak bahkan sebelum dia mengatakannya. Sudah berakhir. Perasaan berdebar yang selama beberapa bulan ini menjadi pemacu semangatnya untuk pergi ke sekolah dan melakukan semua yang dia bisa sebagai seorang ulzzang, tak dia sangka akan menguap dalam hitungan detik seperti ini. Dalam perih Sehun menghela napas, berusaha keras untuk tidak meloloskan kristal bening dari kedua matanya.

Sementara itu, dengan tatapan mata dingin Luhan memandang sosok Sehun yang terdiam. Tak ada rasa kasihan apalagi bersalah yang tercetak dari setiap garis halus pembentuk 'paras dewi'-nya. Namja itu tetap bernapas dengan normal dan sama sekali tidak tergetar melihat mental breakdown yang dialami oleh adik kelas yang sangat dia tahu memang mengidolakannya sejak lama.

"Kalau tak ada lagi yang mau kau bicarakan..."

"Sunbaenim...!" dengan cepat Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan, membuat namja cantik tersebut terkejut atas keberaniannya menyela ucapannya.

Sehun mengangkat wajah, kali ini memberanikan diri membalas tatapan mata Luhan lurus dari manik ke manik. Perubahan sikapnya yang seperti itu memunculkan sedikit getar di permukaan datar ekspresi si namja cantik bermata indah. Tanpa sadar, Luhan menggerakkan kakinya mundur.

"Cinta itu..." Sehun menelan saliva sesaat sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya, sekedar untuk menemukan puing-puing keberanian lebih banyak demi tetap bisa membalas tatap dingin mata bintang di depannya. "Tidak mengenal jenis kelamin."

Alis Luhan mengerut sesaat mendengar kalimat singkat Sehun yang sedikit menyimpan getar, bukan getar keraguan melainkan lebih ke getar takut. Takut terluka.

"Cinta adalah sebuah emosi dari kasih sayang yang kuat dan berasal dari ketertarikan pribadi. Dalam kontek filosifi, cinta adalah sifat baik yang mewarisi semua kebaikan, perasaan belas kasih, dan kasih sayang. Pendapat lain mengatakn, cinta juga merupakan sebuah kegiatan aktif yang dilakukan makhluk terhadap objek lain, baik itu terhadap makhluk hidup maupun tidak hidup. Dan hal yang dilakukan bisa meliputi pengorbanan diri, empati, perhatian, kasih sayang, membantu, menuruti perkataan, mengikuti, patuh, dan mau melakukan apapun yang diinginkan objek tersebut. Tak ada yang mengatakan mengenai gender di dalam cinta karena bahkan cinta juga bisa terjadi antara makhluk hidup dan tak hidup. Jadi tak ada salahnya jika menyukai sesama jenis."

"Kh." Luhan menyeringai. Bibir tipisnya naik sebelah, membentuk sebuah senyuman sinis yang begitu memperlihatkan betapa dia tidak menyukai apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Sehun.

"Tak 'ku sangka kalau kau anak yang pintar. Apa sebelum mengatakan semua tadi kau melakukan penelitian dan studi banding, huh? Kalau iya, aku sarankan lebih baik kau belajar hal lain saja yang kira-kira bisa berguna untuk memperbaiki negara. Jangan sia-siakan kepintaranmu untuk hal-hal bodoh seperti CIN-TA," ujar Luhan penuh penegasan dan tak ketinggalan, nada dingin di suaranya yang masih belum mencair.

"Perasaanku tidak akan berubah," desis Sehun memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk tetap berdiri tegak menghadapi tatapan mata bening Luhan yang indah serupa dengan mata rusa yang sebenarnya sudah membuat hampir semua persendian tulangnya lemas.

"Sunbaenim, aku menyukaimu," ucap namja tinggi berambut pirang itu dengan tegas, langsung ke inti, tak peduli pada semua kata-kata tajam serta cemoohan Luhan barusan. Sehun juga tak peduli jika setelah ini kemungkinan dia akan semakin dibenci dan dijauhi oleh namja cantik yang menjadi salah satu anggota ulzzang itu. Sehun hanya ingin Luhan tahu tentang perasaannya yang tulus dan tidak main-main. Sehun ingin Luhan, setidaknya, akan tergerak hatinya menyadari ketulusan itu―minimal merasa kasihan―dan kemudian merubah pendapatnya, sedikit membuka pintu hatinya. Sehun ingin bisa, walau hanya sedikit, menyelipkan bias hangat di sorot datar dan dingin kedua mata rusa tersebut.

Samar Luhan menghela napas, sangat terlihat kalau dia memang sudah muak dengan pengakuan cinta seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Namja itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sebelum bicara.

"Geurae, sepertinya aku harus LEBIH MEMPERJELAS INI padamu biar kau mengerti," ujar Luhan. Pertama, dia menatap kedua mata Sehun dengan tenang, membuat pemilik dua iris tajam di depannya kembali diserang oleh kegugupan fatal. Kedua, Luhan memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana, pose yang selalu dia pakai dan memberikan kesan kalau dia adalah orang yang arogan dan urakan. Selanjutnya, mulut mungil itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang tegas.

"Perlu kau ketahui, meski cinta tidak mengenal gender, tapi cinta tetap mengutamakan kesukaan dan aku terlahir untuk _straight_. Jadi mian, aku tidak berkencan dengan sesama namja."

Dan matahari pun tenggelam di dunia Oh Sehun.

-o0o-

"Kau mau minum apa? Air mineral, cola, soda?" tanya Kai yang sudah siap berdiri di depan mesin penjual minuman otomatis dengan uang koin di tangan.

"Susu strawberry," jawab Kyungsoo pendek.

"Susu strawberry?" smirk Kai muncul. "Kyeopke. Orang galak sepertimu suka susu strawberry," ujarnya sambil memasukkan uang koin.

Kyungsoo menajamkan mata dan menahan kepalan tangannya untuk tetap berada di bawah mendengar kalimat Kai yang sepertinya tidak pernah bagus baginya. Entah kenapa setiap kali namja jangkung berambut silver itu membuka mulut, yang keluar hanyalah hal-hal yang akan selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo marah dan uring-uringan. Mungkin memang itulah kelebihan Kai, memprovokasi orang dan membuat orang marah.

"Hanya ada susu strawberry yang bersoda. Bagaimana?" tanya Kai ketika sadar jika tidak ada susu strawberry yang dimau Kyungsoo.

"Terserah!" sahut Kyungsoo ketus sambil memalingkan wajah sehingga tidak tahu jika smirk jahil kembali muncul di bibir tebal Kai. Jari namja berkulit tan itu menekan tombol susu soda rasa strawberry yang berada di sebelah tombol susu strawberry yang masih _available_.

"Porosoo-ya, kenapa kau selalu saja ketus padaku?" tanya Kai sekedar berbasa-basi karena tidak mau ada jeda di antara obrolan mereka yang bisa membuat suasana canggung.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku marah?" balas Kyungsoo masih dengan nada ketus.

"Eoh? Memang aku selalu membuatmu marah ya?" ulang Kai memasang wajah polosnya membuat Kyungsoo ingin mengukirkan satu atau dua lebam dengan tinjunya di wajah tampan itu meski pada kenyataannya namja mungil tersebut hanya mendengus dan kembali memalingkan muka.

"Mianhe kalau aku sudah membuatmu marah..." ucap Kai.

_Bagus kalau kau tahu!_ Ketus Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Soalnya aku bingung aku harus bagaimana mendekatimu."

Lanjutan kalimat Kai membuat ekspresi Kyungsoo melunak sesaat. Namja bermata bulat tersebut menoleh, memandang Kai yang jongkok mengambil kaleng minuman dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. 'Mendekati'? Maksudnya?

"Selama hidupku, baru dua kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang sepertimu yang mengabaikan cover dan status sosial seseorang, yang bisa bersikap adil dan 'sama' pada semua orang. Aku benar-benar terkesan pada sifatmu yang seperti itu," ujar Kai membuat Kyungsoo menelengkan kepala tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau Appa-ku adalah Kepala kantor Kejaksaan?" tanya Kai dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. Siapa yang tidak tahu itu? Bahkan cicak-cicak yang merayap di dinding pun juga sering menggosipkannya.

"Sebelum jadi Kepala, Appa juga sudah terkenal sebagai Jaksa yang kompeten dengan pekerjaannya. Aku bangga padanya, tapi di sisi lain aku juga tidak menyukainya." Pandangan mata kelam Kai mulai menerawang.

"Sejak kecil, aku sudah dikenal banyak orang sebagai 'anak Jaksa Kim'. Awalnya aku senang karena aku bisa mendapatkan teman dengan mudah, tapi lama-lama aku muak." Sorot mata Kai menajam.

"Orang-orang yang mendekatiku kebanyakan adalah orang yang ingin memanfaatkan aku supaya bisa dekat dengan Appa-ku. Dan yang lebih buruk, beberapa dari mereka menggunakan aku untuk mengancam Appa. Aku tahu mungkin tidak semua orang begitu, tapi punya pengalaman semacam itu rasanya seperti punya mindset yang sudah sulit untuk diubah. Dan sampai sekarang, setiap kali aku disambut baik oleh orang-orang di sekitarku, terutama yang tidak aku kenal, aku tidak bisa tidak punya pikiran buruk pada mereka. Tapi kau berbeda." Kai menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang diam mendengar ceritanya. Perlahan namja jangkung itu tersenyum dan entah kenapa kali ini senyumnya terlihat indah, tidak seperti seringaian dan smirk jahilnya yang menyebalkan. Senyuman Kai kali ini terlihat sangat tampan yang tanpa sadar membuat permukaan wajah Kyungsoo terasa panas.

"Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, tatapan matamu yang asing dan antipati itu sangat menarik. Kau melakukan dengan benar bagaimana sikap yang seharusnya ditunjukkan pada orang yang baru pertama kali dikenal. Canggung, tidak akrab, dan menjaga jarak. Bukan malah sebaliknya. Aku merasa diperlakukan sebagai orang yang derajatnya sama dengan orang-orang lain dan bukan sebagai seorang 'anak Kepala Jaksa'. Aku menyukainya, aku suka caramu memperlakukanku."

_Aku melakukan itu karena kau menyebalkan, berisik, dan sok akrab! Bukan karena aku ingin dapat pujian darimu! Babo!_ Sungut Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Ah, itu!" mendadak Kai menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo yang merengut.

"Ekspresi kesal itu! Aku juga menyukainya!" Kai tertawa lepas. "Aneh 'kan? Wajarnya orang tidak akan suka kalau melihat orang lain marah padanya. Tapi tak tahu kenapa aku suka sekali dengan wajah marahmu. Kau tahu? Kau sangat imut kalau sedang marah!" tiba-tiba Kai mendekat dan langsung mencubit gemas sebelah pipi Kyungsoo membuat mata bulat di depannya itu berkilat bagai petir.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Kyungsoo mengeplak keras tangan Kai. Namja jangkung tersebut mengaduh sesaat tapi kemudian kembali tertawa, semakin merasa gemas pada wajah merah Kyungsoo yang menahan marah, melupakan keberadaan siswa-siswi di sekitarnya yang sekarang sedang mendaratkan tatapan mata heran pada tingkah mereka berdua.

"Ah, kyeopta~ makanya aku bilang kalau kau itu menarik. Kau terlalu sensitif, membuatku bingung harus bagaimana untuk berteman denganmu," ujar Kai di sela-sela gelak tawanya.

"Aku tidak perlu teman sepertimu!" kata Kyungsoo tajam yang seharusnya menusuk sakit perasaan Kai dan setidaknya membuat namja tan itu marah. Namun apa yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, Kai malah tertawa semakin keras seolah kalimat Kyungsoo barusan adalah sebuah lelucon komedi.

_Dasar orang gila! Sia-sia waktuku bicara dengan orang gila macam dia!_ Umpat Kyungsoo lantas berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih sibuk mengatur tawanya.

"Ya, Porosoo! Tunggu aku!" kejar Kai dan dengan mudah dia kemudian bisa mensejajarkan langkah kaki panjangnya dengan ayunan penuh kemarahan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Mianhe. Ini susumu," ujar Kai mencoba membujuk temannya dengan kaleng susu di tangan. Kyungsoo menyambar kaleng itu hanya agar Kai berhenti merayunya.

"Ah, kau ingat kalau tadi aku bilang kau adalah orang kedua yang memperlakukan aku seperti ini? Kau tahu siapa orang pertamanya?" Kai ternyata tidak mau berhenti bicara dan masih berjalan mengiringi gerakan Kyungsoo dengan tekun.

"Oh Sehun," jawab Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

"Anniya. Sehun adalah pengecualian. Dia adalah orang ke-enol yang memperlakukan aku begini. Orang pertama itu ... guru BP!" sekali lagi Kai tertawa sedangkan Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis di sebelahnya. Apanya yang lucu dari kalimatnya barusan? Jangan-jangan orang ini memang benar-benar sudah gila.

"Masa' di hari pertama aku masuk sekolah kemarin itu, aku langsung dipanggil ke ruang BP dan disuruh mengecat hitam rambutku. Padahal, tak ada peraturan semacam itu di Jepang. Sekolah di Jepang mengijinkan muridnya berdandan seperti apapun asalkan mereka bisa punya prestasi yang bagus. Sistem pembelajaran di Korea memang masih kolot ya..."

_Itu namanya sistem standar!_ Bantah Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil mencoba membuka kaleng minum di tangannya. Menanggapi polah-tingkah Kai sejak tadi agaknya membuat namja mungil itu haus juga.

"Tapi Sehun bilang, peringatan seperti itu biasanya punya jeda satu minggu untuk kemudian keluar peringatan kedua. Makanya aku biarkan saja rambutku begini. Eh, pagi tadi aku dipanggil lagi ke ruang BP sama Sehun. Kami berdua disuruh mengecat rambut dan kalau tidak mau patuh, Sonsaengnim bilang akan menggunduli kami dan memasukkan kami ke wajib militer..."

Cruusss! Tepat ketika Kai selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, mendadak air soda menyembur deras dari dalam kaleng yang baru saja dibuka tutupnya oleh Kyungsoo. Lebih parahnya lagi, air lengket itu menyembur mengenai wajah Kyungsoo. Namja mungil berkulit seputih susu tersebut hanya dapat menutup mata merasakan air dingin yang merata di permukaan wajahnya.

Tawa Kai meledak keras laksana dentuman gunung yang memancarkan laharnya keluar, mengagetkan orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya. Bahkan namja itu sampai ambruk di lantai sambil memegang perutnya yang melilit sakit karena tertawa seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Kyungsoo yang mengusap wajahnya yang sudah kembali memanas. Antara malu dan marah.

Klang! Kyungsoo membuang kaleng minuman yang masih penuh isinya ke tong sampah begitu saja lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kai yang kembali masih tertawa.

"Ya, Porosoo! Tunggu aku! Porosoo!" kembali, Kai mengejar Kyungsoo.

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU!" bentak Kyungsoo marah maksimal.

"Aku cuma bercanda, Porosoo. Mianhe~ mana tahu aku kalau kau akan terjebak begitu saja," rujuk Kai dengan sisa-sisa tawa masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Mendadak Kyungsoo menghentikan ayunan kakinya dan berbalik menghadap Kai dengan ekspresi wajah mengeras. Namja mungil itu menuding ujung hidung Kai.

"Berhenti mengikutiku atau 'ku tembak kau sampai semua isi kepalamu keluar," ancam Kyungsoo dengan mata menajam layaknya seorang psikopat. Kai frozen sesaat mendengar ancaman itu dan melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa nampak begitu nyata baginya. Sebuah sugesti mampir di kepalanya, mengatakan jika Kyungsoo tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Namun kemudian Kai mengibaskan tangan, mencoba untuk tidak menanggapi serius perkataan teman mungilnya itu.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengulangi ini lagi. Ne, Porosoo?" Kai melakukan aegyo.

Kyungsoo merengut, semakin menekuk kusut wajah manisnya, dan berlalu dengan dengusan keras seperti seekor banteng.

"Ya, Porosoo!" Kai masih kembali mengejar Kyungsoo.

_Abaikan dia. Abaikan dia. Abaikan dia, Kyungsoo-ya. Dia orang gila, dia orang gila, dia orang gila. Anggap dia orang gila!_ Kyungsoo merapal mantera di dalam kepalanya sambil terus melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Kai yang begitu tekun merajuk dan meminta maaf darinya.

Sementara tak jauh dari tempat Kai dan Kyungsoo berada, nampak sosok Luhan yang berjalan sendirian dengan memasang ekspresi wajah kesal yang sama. Siapa orang yang tidak akan kesal menghadapi orang yang begitu keras kepala? Padahal sudah jelas-jelas Luhan menunjukkan sikap tak tertarik dan tidak suka, tapi bagaimana bisa orang-orang seperti Oh Sehun masih punya keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaannya? Luhan benar-benar tidak habis pikir siapa yang sebenarnya salah di sini. Sikapnya yang masih kurang tegas atau memang otak orang-orang itu yang cacat sejak lahir.

_"...Tak ada yang mengatakan mengenai gender di dalam cinta karena bahkan cinta juga bisa terjadi antara makhluk hidup dan tak hidup. Jadi tak ada salahnya jika menyukai sesama jenis."_

Mendadak kata-kata Sehun menggema di dalam tempurung kepala Luhan, menghentikan langkah kaki namja manis itu. Luhan terdiam di tengah-tengah koridor kelas yang mulai sepi karena ditinggalkan para siswa yang sudah berlari tergesa kembali ke kelas setelah terdengar suara jeritan bel tanda istirahat siang selesai barusan.

_Cinta..._ bisik Luhan dalam hati. Ada desir di balik dadanya ketika kata itu terucap, merubah kilat kesal di mata rusanya menjadi mendung suram yang menaungi kelam wajah cantiknya. Perlahan Luhan memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya sebelah kanan dan ketika tangan itu tertarik keluar, sebuah benda ikut tergenggam oleh jemari lentik tersebut.

Mata Luhan menatap sendu sebuah pisau lipat di tangannya.

_Tak ada cinta di dunia ini..._ desis namja itu dalam hati seraya meloloskan belati tajam dari sarung pelindungnya, menampilkan kilatan putih logam penyayat itu yang bisa membuat siapapun merinding membayangkan bagaimana jika aliran darah mereka terkoyak oleh pisau tajam tersebut.

_Tak ada cinta..._ bisik hati Luhan. Perlahan dia menggeser jempol tangannya yang menutupi satu sisi pegangan belati, memperlihatkan sebuah ukiran huruf berwarna keemasan di permukaan halus kayu itu. 'A...'

_Yang ada hanyalah 'kebutuhan'... _Luhan menatap nama yang terukir indah di pegangan belatinya dan tepat ketika itu sorot mata yang tadinya sendu sudah berubah menjadi sedingin es dan sedatar permukaan danau. Tak jelas emosi apa yang menguar dari sepasang mata rusa indah itu. Yang pasti tersimpan sesuatu di kedua mutiara coklat tersebut. Sebuah kegelapan. Sebuah ruangan yang gelap, dingin, dan tak ada getar kehidupan. Sementara itu, ukiran keemasan nampak berkilau indah di permukaan kayu pegangan belati Luhan, menyuarakan sebuah kata yang mungkin merupakan sebuah nama.

'ARTEMIS'

-o0o-

**_UKS._**

"Kau yakin? Meski cuma percobaan, tapi keputusan ini sangat beresiko," desis seorang namja berbibir tipis dengan mata sipit tanpa double eyelids, yang duduk di kursi menghadap secangkir teh hangat yang terletak di atas meja konsultasi, sambil menatap rekannya yang mengarahkan mata keluar memandang cerahnya langit musim semi di balik jendela.

"Ara," jawab namja yang berada di dekat jendela dengan lirih. "Tapi misi ini sudah tidak bisa ditunda lagi."

"Karena Kim Chen?" tebak namja bermata sipit dengan ID guru menggantung di saku kemejanya itu, memunculkan seringaian samar di bibir rekannya yang tengah memakai jubah putih khas seorang dokter.

"Karena dia dan tim detektif sialan itu juga," desis namja berbaju dokter dengan nada suara sinis.

"Tapi yang aku dengar, yang bisa berpikir di tim detektif itu hanya Ketuanya saja. Namanya Kris, kalau tidak salah. Anak buahnya, Park Chanyeol, bukankah yang menjadi pelatih part time tim basket? Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang pintar," ujar namja bermata sipit sebelum menyeruput pelan air teh di cangkir di tangannya.

"Memang, tapi orang idiot itu sangat menurut pada Kris dan tidak pernah mempertanyakan apapun. Dia benar-benar seperti anjing yang melakukan semua perintah majikannya tanpa protes. Akan sangat sulit untuk mempengaruhinya."

"Gunakan saja orang lain. Aku dengar kalau dia menyukai Byun Baekhyun."

Mata namja berbaju dokter terbeliak. "Byun Baekhyun?" ulangnya terkejut dibalas anggukan sederhana oleh temannya.

"Apa dia gay? Bagaimana bisa dia menyukai sesama namja?" wajah tampan dokter UKS itu berubah paranoid.

"Cinta tidak mengenal gender," ujar namja bermata sipit berfilosofi.

"Aish, mengerikan. Untung saja aku pakai identitas yeoja untuk memata-matai mereka. Untung saja, untung!"

"Jadi sekarang masalahnya tinggal Kim Chen 'kan?" desis namja bermata sipit.

"Eum," jawab dokter UKS muda itu pendek.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Setidaknya aku sedikit tahu caranya berpikir," ujar namja bermata sipit dengan mata menerawang.

"Eoh, aku percaya padamu, Unnie," sahut namja berbaju dokter.

"Kembali lagi ke awal. Suho-ya, tindakan percobaan ini sangat beresiko. Bagaimana kalau nanti anak-anak itu gagal dan malah membuka kedok mereka sendiri? Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka tertangkap? Kau tahu sendiri tahu seperti apa ambisi Kim Chen pada kita. Aku tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu. Aku tidak mau anak-anak itu terluka."

"Kalau begitu katakan pada mereka ini bukan percobaan. Katakan pada mereka ini 'misi yang sebenarnya', mereka pasti akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk melakukannya. Lagipula satu-satunya hal yang membuat misi ini sulit hanyalah keberadaan Kim Chen. Target Kepala Jaksa dan Kepala Kepolisian tidak sesulit target Perdana Menteri dan Kaisar. Mereka pasti akan bisa melakukannya dengan baik, karena mereka punya kemampuan untuk menjadi yang terbaik, Unnie."

"Mereka hanya anak remaja, Suho-ya."

"Tapi mereka profesional, Minseok Unnie."

Hening. Kedua namja itu hanya saling memandang satu sama lain seolah melanjutkan perdebatan mereka dengan tatapan mata yang masih saling tidak mau mengalah. Namja bermata sipit nampak menghela napas sesaat sebelum bicara.

"Hera, pikirkan lagi keputusanmu. Biar bagaimana pun ini bukan misi yang bisa disepelekan." Sebuah suara yeoja yang halus mengalir keluar dari bibir tipis paras oriental tersebut. Sepasang mata sipitnya yang berbinar indah dan menyimpan perasaan khawatir seorang kakak pada adiknya itu nampak menatap teduh pada sosok berjubah putih di hadapannya yang membalas suara tenangnya dengan suara cantik yang mengalir tegas.

"Kalau kau memang mencemaskan anak-anak itu, kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka dan memastikan sendiri mereka baik-baik saja, Demeter?"

-o0o-

**_Ruang musik 2._**

Lekat, sepasang mata coklat dengan lingkaran hitam menghias samar di sekitar bingkainya itu menatap terpesona pada seraut wajah yang tengah terlelap meletakkan kepala menyamping di atas meja. Tao mengulum senyum di permukaan bibir tipisnya memandang binar indah yang berasal dari setiap lekuk halus wajah Yixing yang nampak tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan keberadaannya. Tao mengangkat tangan, bermaksud untuk setidaknya menyentuh sedikit kulit seputih salju itu, namun gerakannya terhenti dan tangannya kembali turun. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Yixing lantas merusak keasyikannya memperhatikan wajah tidur namja itu yang menurutnya sangat cantik, apalagi ditambah dengan siraman cerah matahari hangat musim semi, semakin menyempurnakan paras polos kakak kelasnya tersebut.

"Sunbae neomu yeppeo," desis Tao selirih mungkin supaya tidak mengagetkan Yixing.

"Tapi, kenapa orang secantik Sunbae harus menyamar menjadi namja di sekolah ini?" tanya Tao masih tidak merubah nada suaranya. Namja tersebut kembali mengulum senyum, mengabaikan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya dan lebih memilih untuk kembali menikmati keelokan paras 'dewi' di depan matanya sekarang.

.

Drrt, drrt, getaran ponsel mengagetkan Yixing dan membuyarkan alam bawah sadarnya begitu saja. Namja tersebut membuka mata dan deretan not balok langsung menyapa penglihatannya yang masih buram. Yixing menegakkan punggung sambil menguap dan menggosok mata. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Sepi. Tak ada orang lain selain dirinya di ruang musik yang memang jarang digunakan itu. Yixing mengambil buku partitur yang tadi terbuka di depan wajahnya, melindunginya dari sorotan silau sinar matahari yang sudah sedikit turun ke langit barat.

_Apa tadi aku membawa buku ini?_ Batin Yixing heran, sebelah tangannya merogoh saku blazer, mengambil ponsel.

Yixing mengusap layar ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk ke nomornya. Mata sayu namja itu berubah datar dan roman mukanya menjadi tak berriak selesai membaca deretan kalimat yang terkirim untuknya.

_Akhirnya dimulai..._

-o0o-

**_Ruang musik 1._**

**_Target selanjutnya adalah Kepala Kepolisian Oh dan Kepala Kejaksaan Kim. Artemis, Hestia, kalian bertanggung jawab di misi Oh. Aphrodite, Athena, kalian ada di misi Kim. Biar aku dan Demeter yang mengurus komplotan detektif sialan itu. Jalankan misi malam ini. Berhati-hatilah dengan Kim Chen. [H]_**

_Aku dan Athena ada di misi Kim... _batin seorang namja bermata hazel ketika membaca diam-diam pesan yang barusan masuk ke ponselnya karena sekarang dia sedang ada di tengah pelajaran. Namja berperawakan mungil dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat itu menolehkan mata ke belakang, pada seorang namja lain yang juga nampak sedang membaca layar ponselnya. Merasa diperhatikan, namja berambut hitam dengan mata bulat tersebut mendongakkan kepala dan langsung menemukan ada sepasang mata hazel yang menatapnya penuh makna.

_Misi Kim?_ Tanya namja bermata hazel dalam isyarat bibir.

Namja bermata bulat menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan.

"Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tegur Sonsaengnim yang sedang duduk di belakang piano, telah siap untuk memainkan piano dan memulai pelajaran musik.

"A-anniyo." Bersamaan namja bermata hazel dan namja bermata bulat menggelengkan kepala dengan gugup dan langsung kembali menekuni buku partitur di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Ugh, akan lebih menyenangkan kalau yang mengajar musik Kim Minseok Sonsaengnim," lirih namja bermata hazel dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

"Baekhyun-ah." Terdengar sebuah suara menyebut nama Baekhyun. Namja bermata hazel mendongakkan kepala dan menemukan seorang sosok jangkung berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah ragu di dekatnya.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun pada Tao yang bersikap aneh.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung buku denganmu? Buku partiturku ketinggalan," pinta Tao dengan suara rendah, seperti memohon.

"Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkannya, huh? Dasar ceroboh," dengus Baekhyun namun tetap saja dia menggeser badannya supaya Tao bisa berdiri satu mic dengannya.

"Kemarilah," ujar Baekhyun membuat wajah temannya berubah cerah. Dan ketika lantunan permainan piano mulai terdengar, menggema jugalah suara indah nyanyian kompak dari para siswa layaknya alunan pujian kelompok koor gereja.

-o0o-

**_Malam hari. Kantor EDEN._**

Sambil termenung, Chen duduk seorang diri di sofa kantor detektif EDEN sambil sepasang mata tajamnya tak lekang memperhatikan foto-foto yang ditata rapi di atas meja. Begitu tekunnya namja tersebut mengamati screenshot video hasil rekaman CCTV itu hingga tak sadar sudah berapa jam waktu yang dia habiskan hanya untuk duduk berpikir. Kembali manik mata Chen berputar ke foto yang diletakkan paling ujung. Foto-foto tersebut disusun berdasarkan urutan angka jam yang tertera di sudut layar.

Foto pertama memperlihatkan seorang cleaning service yang melewati koridor menuju ke TKP kematian Il Nam Soo dan cleaning service yang sama kembali melewati kamera CCTV 15 menit setelahnya, benar-benar jeda waktu yang singkat untuk seseorang yang berusaha mengacak-acak TKP pembunuhan. Setelah itu ada sekitar 5 menit ketika listrik mendadak padam di kantor dan semua CCTV mati. Sebelum listrik padam, cleaning service tersebut terakhir kali terlihat ada di tangga darurat akan mengambil plastik hitam besar yang kemungkinan berisi sampah. Namun setelah listrik menyala dan CCTV merekam lagi semua hal, cleaning service itu telah menghilang. Sebagai gantinya muncul seorang gadis yang membawa tas besar dan keluar dari arah pintu tangga darurat.

Chen menyentuh tepi bibirnya, mencoba mencari kesamaan antara cleaning service yang jelas-jelas berpenampilan sebagai namja dan gadis bertas besar itu. Tapi selain tinggi badan, tak ada yang bisa menjadi bukti jika kedua orang itu adalah orang yang sama karena wajah mereka dengan sempurna menghindari lensa kamera.

_Seperti biasa, penyamaran yang sempurna,_ batin Chen.

_Seandainya saja Chanyeol-ssi ingat benar wajah yeoja itu... _alis Chen mengerut. _Tapi siapa yang biasanya kembali untuk memperbaiki TKP? Tidak mungkin Athena karena dia harus menembak dari jauh dan tidak tahu kondisi TKP yang sebenarnya. Lalu siapa? Siapa?_ Chen menutup mata, sekedar untuk meredam sesaat kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

_Jika saja aku tahu identitas lengkap yeoja-yeoja itu..._ mata Chen sedikit terbuka, menguarkan kekecewaan dan rasa kesal pada keterbatasan kemampuan dirinya sendiri.

Cklek, mendadak pintu kantor terbuka dan sebuah kepala berambut panjang menyembul masuk, langsung mengarah pada Chen sembari menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

"Kim Geomsa, Kepala Jaksa Kim sudah tiba dan beliau mencarimu," ujar Suho yang kala itu memakai celana pendek menggantikan roknya, menuruti keinginan Kris, ketua timnya.

"Eoh," jawab Chen sambil mengangguk, diberesinya foto-foto yang berceceran di atas meja dan dimasukkan kembali ke dalam amplop. Lantas namja bertubuh lumayan kecil itu berdiri, merapikan bajunya sebentar, baru kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan, melewati Suho yang masih berdiri di mulut pintu. Setelah Chen berjalan agak jauh, Suho berbalik masuk ke dalam kantor. Gadis itu mengambil amplop berisi foto yang ditinggalkan oleh Chen dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. Mata lembut Suho seketika menajam melihat potret hasil bidikan kamera CCTV yang memang terpasang di setiap sudut gedung.

_Inilah alasan kenapa aku benci Korea. Dimana-mana ada CCTV!_ Dengan kesal Suho memasukkan semua foto itu kembali ke dalam amplop dan membantingnya ke atas meja.

_Tapi tetap saja, kau tak akan bisa menangkap kami, Kim Chen. Kau tak akan pernah bisa mengungkap identitas EVE. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini, _mata Suho menajam dan masih tanpa merubah ekspresi keras di wajah angelic-nya, gadis itu berbalik menuju pintu dan berjalan keluar kantor, menyisakan suara gema langkah kaki bersepatu kets-nya yang terdengar hingga ke balik dinding kantor EDEN yang sekarang benar-benar berubah sunyi.

-**TBC**-

* * *

**WARNING!**

No plagiat please~ :(  
Meskipun semua tokoh FF ini memang hasil pinjaman(?) tapi konsep, alur, dan ide cerita adalah murni hasil pemikiran hyper Myka Reien, jadi saya mohon untuk tidak meniru apapun yg ada di FF ini.  
Saya senang kalau seandainya FF ini bisa menginspirasi kalian semua, tapi saya mohon dg sangat jangan copy-paste meski hanya konsepnya, dan kalaupun terpaksa, **let me know**, ok? :(  
Karena baru-baru ini ada seorang reader yg memberitahu saya soal FF yg **punya konsep sama** seperti _NEXOVEROLE_ di _Champagne_. OK, mungkin bukan hanya saya penemu konsep self-cam itu, tapi setelah saya baca ternyata ada sedikit-banyak kesamaan dg ide maupun casting untuk _NEXOVEROLE _(mian kalau mungkin ini cuma opini pribadi saya), rasanya tetep nyesek :(  
Jadi sekali lagi saya mohon, bolehlah terinspirasi, tapi **be creative**, ne?

With love,

Myka Reien

* * *

Akhirnya obsesi terbesarku _Labyrinth: Case 2_ selesai juga (*_*) uhuhu~ ㅠㅠ #terharu  
Mian buat para readers kalau seandainya FF ini lama update, karena _Full Moon _aja baru update setelah 2 bulan *eh  
Tapi seneng karena akhirnya bisa update lagi^^  
Thanks for your support, readers-nim^^ you're really something^^ ❤❤❤

Dannn ... sekarang udah pada bisa nebak dong ya _who is who_, ㅋㅋㅋ  
Silakan tuliskan tebakan kalian di kotak review, yang tebakannya benar akan dikirimi bias masing-masing lewat alamat e-mail XD #plak

Chapter depan **EVE in Action! Bang!**

* * *

To:

**baoziben | Guest | MykyungieLuvjonginie | nonamee | booyaaaaa | H3S0102 | shantyy9411 | XiaoLuhan | sendal jepit | meiya | chotaein816 | selly 9133 | Guest | LayChen Love Love 2 | DJ 100 | Prince Changsa | ferina refina | DiraLeeXiOh | junmyunyifan | piyopoyo | ByunKaNish | LiezxoticVIP | Kim Kyungmin | Jenny | guess who | virman viramancini | Babaek | DiraLeeXiOh | Channie | SuLay Shipper4Ever | daeha | SER | yesbyunbaekhee12 | RubikLuhan | HunPinkuPinku | hunipples | hyunyoung | L-chanLee | gangsterkai | rizqibilla | zyhu-ca | ariskadesy | park min mi | rirarin709 | oneheartforsuju | xlkslb88ccdtks**  
dan para '**bayangan hitam**' yang speechless setelah baca FF ini^^

Thanks for reading and reviewing, review lagi ya~ ppyong~❤

* * *

Mian, untuk kali ini gak ada **FAQ CORNER** ^^ next chapter maybe ^^

* * *

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN, Another galaxy in the solar systeM" a/n admin Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui PM / twitter / ask . fm / blog / WP (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


End file.
